Bloody Indigo
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [MC][Complete!][Chapter 9 is up!]Terintimidasi. Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya kebersamaan kalian, kalian saling melindungi dan saling percaya. Saling memiliki. Namun, siapa yang tahu bahwa kisah mereka ditutup oleh genangan darah./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!
1. Chapter : Prolog

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Bloody Indigo_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Chapter: Prolog**_

 _ **Genre: Tragedy, Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Prompt: #39, #NHTD6**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **M for bloody scene, psychological content, and**_ **AU**

 ** _Inspired by Romeo and Juliet's Shakespears and other literatures_**

 ** _This chapter is a prolog!_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Apakah semua pertemuan akan bermuara pada akhir yang bahagia? Apakah proses yang di jalani akan semanis kisah romansa yang selalu diimplementasikan dalam drama? Apakah sama persis dengan diksi-diksi indah yang terukir dalam setiap lembaran novel penuh cinta? Apakah seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Mungkin, pada awalnya mereka akan bertemu seperti pasangan seperti umumnya. Ada kejadian yang tak terduga terjalin di antara mereka. Sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya saling terperangah, terkagum, bahkan berdebar. Berawal dari sebuah luka kecil, kemudian dia datang untuk menyembuhkannya. Sampai akhirnya mereka saling kenal–meskipun sekedar nama.

Waktu semakin berjalan maju, melangkah lebih jauh. Semakin banyak pula hal-hal yang mereka ketahui dari diri masing-masing. Ternyata, mereka sama-sama terintimidasi. Berjalan dalam kehidupan penuh caci maki dan rutukan-rutukan kejam. Tak ada yang perduli. Hingga akhirnya kedua insan itu saling perduli dan memiliki, tak perduli dengan kekurangan–atau kelebihan?–masing-masing.

Namun, luka kecil itu menuntunnya pada sebuah luka besar. Teramat besar hingga dia berpikir apakah ia mampu memaafkannya atas nama cinta. Tapi tidak apa, perlahan ia akan memafkannya, karena ia sungguh mencintainya. Apapun itu.

Apapun itu, meskipun mereka berakhir menyatu dalam genangan darah.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/n:** _Happy NHTD-6 yo!_ _Yosh, mind to review?_


	2. Chapter : 1, The Scars

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Bloody Indigo_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Chapter: 1, The Scars**_

 _ **Genre: Tragedy, Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Prompt: #39, #NHTD6**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Genre supernatural nyempil dikit, M for bloody scene, psychological content, and**_ **AU**

 ** _Inspired by Romeo and Juliet's Shakespears and other literatures_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Lembayung sore perlahan mulai menghilang menghantarkan kepergian Sang Surya di peraduan sebelah barat. Cakrawala mulai merambat kelam, pertanda hari akan berganti. Bintang-bintang sebagian mulai berdifusi bersama rembulan yang sudah siaga untuk menerangi malam.

Melihat itu, seorang gadis tergesa-gesa berjalan di trotoar sembari melirik jam tangan yang masih setia melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum jam menunjukkan angka enam dan tiga. Dia pun semakin melangkahkan kakinya cepat menapaki trotoar yang mulai sepi di lewati orang-orang sekitar. Terlebih, jalanan kota Tokyo mulai merenggang karena ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang kerja untuk pegawai kantoran.

" _Hinata."_

" _Hinata."_

" _Hina–"_

–Langkahnya terhenti.

Kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang manik yang sekarang terpancarkan sarat amarah di baliknya. Angin malam semakin berhembus, memainkan helaian _indigo-_ nya dengan nakal. Namun, mampu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri merinding. Satu helaan napas lolos dari dirinya, diikuti dengan terbukanya kedua mata itu. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap jalanan yang kosong dengan tatapan amarah.

"Heh, kau itu sudah mati. Buat apa mengikutiku? Ayolah, aku ingin sendiri. Untuk kali ini aku tidak ingin membantumu jika kau datang untuk meminta pertolongan," umpatnya kesal sembari mengancungkan telunjuknya yang mengudara tanpa arah. Netranya menajam pada salah satu objek yang hanya dia sendiri dan segelintir _orang_ yang menyadarinya.

Hyuuga Hinata–gadis itu–kembali pada posisinya semula dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku-buku tebal berbasis ilmu pendidikan. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Langkah yang menuntunnya pada sebuah apartemen tempat tinggalnya yang tidak jauh lagi.

" _Kaa-chan, nee-chan_ itu _kok_ _ngomong_ cendili? Malah-malah tapi tidak ada olang di sana." Seorang anak kecil menarik lengan baju ibunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok gadis yang mengumpat-umpat sendirian dan bersikap seperti ada seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

Ibu paruh baya itu mengikuti arah telunjuk anaknya, maniknya melebar. Seketika langsung menarik anak itu menjauh dari perempuan tersebut. "Jangan lihat dia, nak. _Nee-chan_ itu sepertinya orang gila."

Hinata mendengar percakapan yang sayup-sayup menggigit telinganya hingga panas dan memerah antara ibu dan anak itu. Ia hanya menghentakkan kakinya kesal di sela-sela perjalanan.

"Sial."

* * *

Seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ tengah berjalan santai menikmati waktu sore selepas kegiatan kuliah yang dijalaninya beberapa saat yang lalu. Langkahnya yang mencecah trotoar jalanan sepi itu harus terhenti, melihat sosok anak kecil yang terjatuh tersandung kericil dan menangis.

"Ya ampun, kau baik-baik saja? Sini, _nii-chan_ bantu kamu berdiri," ucapnya khawatir sembari membantu anak itu berdiri. Mata bulatnya mengerjap imut, sontak membuatnpemuda tersebut terkekeh pelan.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Jangan lari lagi, nanti jatuh lagi. _Okay_?" Pemuda itu mengacak surai hitam lebat anak lelaki itu kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan semangat darinya. Namun, seketika seseorang menghentakkan tangan kekarnya menjauhi anak itu.

"Kau yang sering terlibat dengan kasus pembunuhan, jauhkan tangan kotormu dari anakku. Jangan kau renggut nyawa anakku! Dasar pembawa sial."

Pemuda itu terdorong oleh seorang ibu tua yang sekarang sudah melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan anaknya yang meronta untuk berterima kasih. Pemuda itu mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi. Sungguh ia tak mengapa orang-orang masih mempermasalahkan hal itu padahal sudah belasan tahun lamanya. Dia selalu berbuat baik sebisanya, demi menebus dosanya yang dilakukan seseorang yang sempat mengambil alih tubuhnya secara brutal.

Yah, sebaiknya ia harus bersabar dengan hal itu.

Perih menyelimuti telapak tangannya. Terdapat luka sayatan berdiameter tiga sentimeter dan beberapa luka lainnya yang tidak terlalu dalam. Ia sedikit meringis ketika semilir angin malam berhembus menyapu lukanya yang masih berselimut perih. Dan oh, ia merasakan pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Lengkap sudah, hari-harinya memang sial belakangan ini.

Lagi, ia harus bersabar.

"Kau tidak apa?"

* * *

"Kau tidak apa?"

Tangan Hinata terjulur menggenggam sebuah sapu tangan kotak-kotak di depan seoran pemuda yang tengah terduduk dengan telapak tangan yang terluka. Sepasang _sapphire_ cerah itu menyambut _amethyst-_ nya dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa ia jabarkan. Begitu berseri tetapi terselip sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia mengerti. Sialnya, ia mengagumi sepasang bola mata itu.

"Terima kasih."

Untaian kata terima kasih itu menghanyutkan pemikiran yang sempat membuatnya melambung jauh karena sepasang mata yang membuatnya terperangah. Tangan mereka bersentuhan ketika pemuda itu meraih sapu tangannya dan susah payah melilitkannya untuk menutupi luka tersebut. Sejenak Hinata bersemu merah, namun lenyap begitu saja melihat aura yang ada di depannya.

Warnanya tidak begitu jelas. Jika di deskripsikan, bisa panjang. Ada keceriaan, kebaikan, dan energi positif lainnya. Namun, di sisi lain kekejaman, kegelapan, dan energi negatif yang menggebu-gebu mengelilingi tubuh tegap itu.

" _A-ano,_ bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya dia lembut. Menyodorkan sapu tangan yang sudah ternodai darah di depannya. Hinata berusaha mengusir pemikirannya tadi kemudian bersimpuh di depannya.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati ia mengikat sapu tangan itu. Membungkus telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat. Ya, hangat.

"Untuk sementara seperti ini dulu. Kita harus ke apotek untuk mengobati lukamu lebih lanjut. Ayo, aku bantu kau berjalan." Hinata kembali bangkit, kemudian merangkul pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi, aku itu berat, err–"

"–Hinata. Panggil aku Hinata. Dan aku cukup kuat untuk menggotongmu sampai ke apotek di sebelah sana," potong Hinata. Jemari telunjuknya mengudara menunjuk kios yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kalau kau?" Tanya Hinata, di sela-sela langkahnya yang tergopoh-gopoh menitah tubuh Naruto yang ternyata memang benar berat. Ugh, ada sedikit rasa menyesal membantunya berjalan menuju apotek. Padahal tak terlalu jauh. Apalagi, beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai. Yah, bersabarlah sedikit, Hinata.

Kepala jabriknya yang semula menghadap ke jalanan kota Tokyo kini beralih pada wajah ayu perempuan itu. "Naruto. Salam kenal dan maaf merepotkanmu."

Sampai. Akhirnya Hinata bisa lepas dari beratnya badan Naruto yang ia rangkul. Sejenak ia meregangkan pundaknyaㅡmenggerakkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Selepas itu ia tersenyum manis menanggapi kalimat yang terlontar pada Naruto. "Salam kenal juga. Tak perlu meminta maaf, aku suka membantu orang-orang."

 _Tapi aku tak menyangka tubuhmu seberat itu, sial._

"Istirahatkan dulu dirimu. Aku akan membelikanmu obat."

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto melihat Hinata berjalan mendekatinya dengan sebotol alkohol, obat merah, sebungkus kapas, dan plester. Dengan perlahan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu melepaskan ikatan sapu tangan di telapak tangan Naruto. Disusul dengan ketelatenannyaㅡmembersihkannya dan mengobati luka tersebut.

Tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Menyisakan jarak kecil di antara mereka. Di sela-sela kegiatan Hinata, Naruto setengah mati menenangkan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu dengan hebat. Ia tidak tahu hal seperti ini akan menghampirinya. Tapi yang pasti, ini lebih parah dari apa yang ia alami sebelumnya. Bukan, detak jantung ini bukanlah sarat kemarahan yang menggebu-gebu. Tapi, ada alasan lain yang membuatnya kehilangan frasa yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Gereget, tapi bisa membuatmu merasa senang yang membuncah amat sangat dalam satu waktu.

Tak ada yang beda, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Hanya saja, ia lebih parah. Kepalanya tertunduk dalamㅡhampir tidak fokus dengan kegiatannya. Sibuk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang mempermanis wajahnya. Jantungnya yang berdetak hebat berefek besar pada seluruh tubuhnya. Saraf-sarafnya seakan bekerja lebih dari biasanya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghilangkan getaran-getaran hebat di seluruh tubuhnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi seperti inilah wujud si _Indigo_ Hinata. Perihal ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan pria manapun.

Sialnya, kepala Hinata yang tertunduk itu menyebarkan harumnya _shampoo_ _lavender_ favoritnya. Menggelitik indera penciuman Naruto dan memabukkannya untuk sementara.

Amboi, sepertinya kegiatan mengobati luka ini akan selesai dalam waktu yang panjang.

.

" _Arigatou,_ Naruto- _san._ Maaf merepotkanmu."

Hinata membungkukkan badannya memberi salam di depan pintu apartemennya. Dengan sigap Naruto mencengkram pundak mungil gadis di depannya dan menuntunnya untuk kembali tegak. "Jangan besikap formal seperti itu, Hinata- _chan._ Aku melakukan ini juga atas dasar balas budi denganmu."

"Uhm, baiklah, Na-Naruto- _kun."_ Hinata tersenyum canggung. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, sampai jumpa."

Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan kepala. "Yo, sampai jumpa."

Pintu tertutup. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya tadi kini telah berada di balik pintu apartemen yang tertutup rapat. Belum beranjak, malah mengukir senyuman sangat cerah yang belakangan ini tak pernah terpatri di wajahnya. Ada rasa yang menahan dirinya untuk bergerak sesenti saja. Rasa yang membuat otak dan hatinya tidak bersinergis. Hingga akhirnya, ia berhasil membujuk dirinya sendiri untuk pulang. Mengingat tugas kuliahnya menumpuk di dalam kamar apartemennya. Yah, singkatnya dia _kangen_ dengan tumpukan _file-file_ tugas kedokterannya itu.

Baru sepuluh langkah menjauh dari area Hinata, sesuatu yang mengusik pendengarannya itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat lagi untuk benar-benar keluar dari wilayah apartemen itu.

"Hey, Hinata! Buka pintumu!"

Teriakan itu semakin menggema ketika diiringi oleh ketukanㅡatau lebih tepatnya gedoranㅡpintu yang seakan membuat gendang telinganya hampir terlepas dari tempatnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya penasaran, wanita gempal yang tua itu menyebutkan nama Hinata. Gadis yang ia temui dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua belas jam.

Samar-samar suara pintu terbuka memasuki pendengaran Naruto yang sempat berdenging. Tak ada sepatah ataupun dua patah kata untuk menanggapi teriakan yang terkesan kasar itu. Dari kejauhan, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu mengintip ekspresi Hinata. Meskipun susah karena kepala _indigo_ itu tertunduk dalam.

"Ini sudah empat bulan, Hinata. Kapan kau akan membayar uang sewamu yang nunggak berturut-turut?" Tanya wanita itu geram. Suaranya terdengar jelas disertai penekanan intonasi penuh amarah di setiap kata.

 _Sapphire_ semakin menajamkan fokusnya. Ia melihat Hinata membuka mulutnya, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto saking lirihnya. Kemudian perempuan tua itu tertawa kejam yang menggelegar di koridor apartemen.

"Kau minta waktu untuk mencari pekerjaan buat melunasi uang sewamu? Yang benar saja! Orang gila sepertimu tidak mungkin mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap sekalipun itu _part-time._ Sudahlah, kau lebih cocok tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa dan melakukan apapun itu dengan yang kau sebut hantu."

Kalimat-kalimat sarkastis yang terlontar dari mulut perempuan itu seketika membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Tenang, Naruto. Dia sebisa mungkin harus menetralisir amarahnya yang bisa saja meledak-ledak. Tapi, ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Karena, itu akan mengulang kejadian belasan tahun silam. Dia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya. Namun di satu sisi dia ingin membela gadis itu. Meskipun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

"Hantu?"

.

Suara pintu tertutup mengakhiri semua cacian dan makian yang ia dapati kembaliㅡbahkan seperti makanan pokok yang dikonsumsi sehari-hari. Gadis itu beringsut di balik pintu. Dirinya terduduk lemas dengan pandangan nanar dihiasi gerombolan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja. Kalimat-kalimat mematikan itu kembali berputar di kepalanya, berdengung di telinganya. Membuat kepalanya sakit dengan hebat. Hingga akhirnya tetesan-tetesan itu berlomba-lomba menuruni wajahnya, sebagai wujud dari sakit hati yang begitu dalam.

Di pojok kamarnya, atensinya terpaku penuh pada sebuah objek tembus pandang. Ada tigaㅡlaki-laki, perempuan, dan seorang bocah. Menatapnya penuh permohonan dari jarak dua meter. Satu teriakan mampu membalas tatapan mereka. Teriakan yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya menatap Hinata pilu penuh iba.

"Aku masih waras. Kumohon, jangan ganggu aku lagi. Tolong jangan datang dan membuatku kacau," lirihnya. Dengan isak tangis sebagai jeda setiap frasa yang mampu ia ucapkan.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:** Berniat untuk meninggalkan jejak?

* * *

 **Balas review non-login:**

 **Hqhqhq: Thanks for review ya~ Semoga di chapter ini kamu bisa nangkep alurnya, hehe:D**


	3. Chapter : 2, The Scandal

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Bloody Indigo_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Chapter: 2, The Scandal**_

 _ **Genre: Tragedy, Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Prompt: #39, #NHTD6**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **M for bloody scene, psychological content, death-chara, and**_ **AU**

 ** _Inspired by Romeo and Juliet's Shakespears and other literatures_**

 **DLDR!**

Pagi menjelang. Sayup-sayup sinar Mentari menyelinap di balik celah-celah tirai jendela. Menembus seakan-akan berniat untuk membangunkan seseorang yang masih menggeliat dalam selimutnya. Hingga akhirnya, sepasang _sapphire_ itu muncul dari persembunyian sepasang kelopak mata yang sudah menutupinya berjam-jam.

Naruto–namanya–sejenak bangkit kemudian menatap sekitar kamar apartemennya. Tangan kekarnya perlahan bergerak menuju kepala, memijitnya perlahan karena rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Ya, kepalanya sakit. Dan ia tahu apa penyebab penyakitnya ini.

 _Sangat mengetahuinya._

Kini kakinya mulai beranjak menitahkan langkah demi langkah mendekati kamar mandi. Dengan kaus jingga dan celana _boxer_ hitam polos yang terlihat kusut, ia melihat pantulan diri yang begitu kacau pada cermin di ujung kamar mandi sana. Rambut kuningnya teracak hebat–mungkin dia terlalu banyak gerak saat tidur. Namun, ada yang berbeda.

Pantulan dirinya begitu _gelap._

"Astaga," Naruto meraih gosok gigi bergagang merah di gelas sudut wastafel, "ini pasti ulahmu, huh?"

Pantulan diri Naruto itu menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda dari yang asli. Wajahnya mengernyit tak suka. Tatapan tajam yang begitu mengintimidasi itu tercetak jelas dalam datarnya cermin. **"Lalu kau mau menyalahkanku?"**

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu, wahai Tuan Uzumaki?" Naruto membalasnya dengan pertanyaan balik–dengan geram. Membuat pantulannya yang ia panggil dengan Uzumaki itu makin masam mukanya.

" **Salahkan dirimu sendiri, Namikaze! Kau tak bisa mengontrol kemarahanmu kemarin malam. Jangan salahkan aku."**

"Sialan kau."

Namikaze Naruto mengumpat kasar setelah mendengar jawaban santai dari Uzumaki Naruto–mencaci bayangannya, pantulan dirinya di cermin. Membuat sosok itu mengembangkan seutas senyum sinis penuh kemenangan. Yang membuat si Namikaze takkan segan-segan meninju Si Uzumaki jika bayangan itu seandainya benar-benar nyata. Sesuatu yang hidup.

" **Aku tak bersalah. Aku hanya mengambil alih, posisi yang telah kuidamkan belasan tahun setelah kau menidurkanku di salah satu sisi tubuhmu–alam bawah sadarmu. Aku yang menggerakkan tubuh ini. Tubuh kita. Otomatis, orang-orang takkan menyalahkanku. Karena di mata mereka, secara teknis, kau yang melakukannya."**

Mulut Naruto yang sudah bersih dan masih tertinggal busa-busa pasta gigi itu membuang busanya dengan kasar seketika. Sungguh ia tak menyukai situasi ini, apalagi ini tentang tabiat setan yang kembali kambuh setelah sekian lama karena keteledoran dirinya. Dia tidak mau semakin di kucilkan oleh sekitar karena setan yang bermukim di tubuhnya.

"Kau membuatku sengsara, Uzumaki. Terkutuk kau."

Pendeskripsian yang pas untuk emosi Naruto adalah bisa saja meledak sehebat bom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu bisa saja melemparkan semua benda yang ada di sekitarnya demi tercapainya sebuah pelampiasan. Namun, itu membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Hal itu akan sia-sia. Karena, pada akhirnya, dirinya akan semakin dijauhi oleh orang-orang.

Dia sudah menjadi sebongkah kerikil di dunia ini. Tertendang sana-sini dan disepelekan–tak diperdulikan. Dia tidak ingin menjadi debu yang semakin dihindari oleh semua orang.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Koran!"

Teriakan tukang koran yang _door-to-door_ bersistem langganan membuat Naruto harus melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju ambang pintu. Membukanya, lalu menemukan segulung koran yang siap menemani pagi _weekend-_ nya kali ini. Bisa saja, beberapa _headline_ mampu membuat suasananya kembali tenang setelah terombang-ambing oleh emosi karena ulah sisi lainnya itu.

"Baiklah, _headline_ hari ini–"

Air wajah Naruto seketika mengeras. Dan sepertinya _weekend_ kali ini merupakan kesialan beruntun padanya.

– _Berita hangat! Seorang penyewa apartemen ber_ -gender _wanita kisaran umur tiga puluhan ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas mengenaskan. Dengan kondisi penuh sayatan, beberapa organ dalam yang berhamburan, dan seluruh darahnya yang menggenang. Siapa pelakunya?_

.

Meskipun _weekend,_ bukan berarti Hinata bisa tidur seharian seperti orang mati suri. Nyatanya, tumpukan tugas selalu menunggunya untuk dikerjakan. Mendayu-dayu seakan ingin dientuh dengan goresan pena ataupun ketikan penuh irama. Terlebih, hari ini dia ada urusan di universitas.

Sekarang, dirinya sudah siap sedari tadi. Dalam balutan kaus tipis jingga pastel serta _flatshoes_ senada sejenak ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sudah rapi dalam pantulan cermin. Juga sesekali ia menggosok lengan baju dan beberapa tempat di tubuhnya–memastikan bahwa parfum yang ia kenakan bekerja dengan baik. Sebagai penghantar kepergiannya, Hinata meraih sebuah _map_ biru tebal hingga akhirnya menapaki langkah kaki meninggalkan suasana kamar apartemennya. Kemudian disambut dengan hiruk-pikuk keramaian di koridor apartemen.

Ya, pasca kematian penyewa apartemen yang ia tempati, membuat dirinya sedikit risih. _Amethyst-_ nya masih menangkap dengan jelas sosok roh dari tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai dikelilingi oleh genangan darah yang telah mengering serta para polisi dan wartawan. Tentu saja ia takut. Meskipun sudah meninggal, arwah Sang Penyewa Apartemen tetap menghantuinya dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam.

Koridor apartemen begitu sesak. Karena spasi yang biasanya kosong kini penuh dengan jejalan manusia dan garis polisi berwarna kuning di sana-sini. Saking sesaknya, melangkah maju sepanjang satu sentipun susah. Kilatan kamera yang tak tentu lagi sudah berbunyi berapa kali itu mengganggu penglihatan si Hyuuga. Dengan terpaksa, Hinata menerobos mereka dengan sisa-sisa kemampuannya.

 _Kontroversial sekali kasus kali ini. Atau karena wartawannya yang terlalu berlebihan?_ Batin Hinata kesal.

Begitu besar perjuangan Hinata hanya untuk terlepas dari desakan yang lalu, sampai akhirnya ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu _lift_ –menunggunya untuk terbuka setelah menekan tombol panah ke bawah.

.

Deru mesin kendaraan serta beberapa bunyi klakson tak jemu-jemu menghampiri indera pendengarannya. Debu-debu yang berasal dari sisa pembakaran transportasi itu satu persatu menempel di pori-pori wajahnya. Membuatnya perlahan tampak kusam–tapi tetap tak meninggalkan ketampanannya. Elok pemuda itu terduduk diam di halte bis. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke kiri maupun ke kanan demi memastikan bahwa apakah bis tujuan ke universitasnya akan mampir atau tidak. Mungkin tadi dia sempat beberapa kali bangkit dari duduknya karena kertas-kertas di genggamannya hampir lolos terbawa angin.

Sendirian menunggu bis itu membosankan baginya. Apalagi ponselnya sedang mengalami krisis kuota paket internet. Maka, ia harus menghemat dan mengurangi kuantitas _chatting_ tidak penting dengan teman-temannya–ataupun sekedar membaca status-status temannya yang lumayan menghibur. Menggunakannya sebaik mungkin jika nanti ia membutuhkannya saat otak–juga tenaga–sudah tak tertolong lagi untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas perkuliahannya.

Tapi, seketika kebosanannya menguap ketika suara lembut yang ia kenal mulai menyapanya. "Naruto- _kun_?"

Safir itu menatap sosok gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Dengan _map_ biru yang ia peluk dan wajah sedikit terkejut, mampu membuat Naruto gemas sendiri melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Ia mulai melangkah kembali, mendekati Naruto–mempertipis jarak. Hingga akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto dengan sedikit spasi di antara mereka. _Iris_ rembulannya seakan menatap bentangan samudra yang luas. Yang membuatnya semakin gemas, ia menatapnya seakan-akan tak tahu seperti apa samudra itu–begitu polos.

"Menunggu bis, Hinata- _chan._ " Naruto mengukir senyuman sebagai akhir dari jawaban. Melihat Hinata membuat hatinya menghangat setelah dikungkung dengan kebosanan yang amat sangat.

Bagaikan virus, Hinata tertular. Ikut tersenyum mengiringi kalimatnya, "aku juga," kemudian memangku _map_ biru tebal itu di atas pahanya, "ah, itu bisnya."

Telunjuk Hinata mengarah pada bis yang perlahan sampai di depan mereka. Sesak dan padatnya penumpang terlihat jelas dari celah-celah tirai jendela bis. Jemari itu mengubah arah pandang Naruto. Mengikutinya pada satu titik direksi. San menyimpulkan sesuatu yang mampu membuat senyumannya semakin merekah.

Ia dan Hinata satu jurusan perjalanan. Berarti, mereka satu universitas. Amboi, senangnya kau, nak.

Serentak mereka bangkit dan bergantian memasuki pintu bis yang hanya cukup dilewati oleh satu orang. Berlagak bagaikan seseorang yang _gentleman,_ mempersilakan Hinata untuk mendahuluinya. Kursi penuh menyambut mereka. Tak adatempat kosong sekecilpun hanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan kaki mereka selama di perjalanan–terlebih, hampir semua pegangan bis telah tergenggam oleh para penumpang.

"Bagaimana ini, Hinata- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda ia tak menemukan solusi untuk permasalahan kecil ini. Tak ada rentetan frasa yang terucap secara verbal di beberapa detik selanjutnya. Dan itu berarti, mereka harus berdiri di dekat pintu sampai ke tujuan. Berdiri menunggu dalam keheningan. Hanya pemandangan ramainya hari Sabtu dari salah satu tirai jendela yang tersibak sebagai hiburan.

Waktu tak terasa berlalu, bispun berhenti di halte yang tak jauh dari perkumpulan gedung megah yang tak absen didatangi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ada saja urusan mereka–termasuk Naruto dan Hinata. Penumpang berhamburan keluar selepas bis berhenti, layaknya koloni semut yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari sarangnya.

"Sudah hampir siang," atensi Naruto mengamati pergerakan jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka dua belas pada jam tangannya," mau makan dulu?"

Anggukan kepala Hinata dianggap sebagai respon positif bagi tawaran si Jabrik ini. Lagi-lagi tersenyum–mungkin itu sudah mulai menjadi hobi barunya. Ditambah dengan senyuman Hinata, membuat diri Naruto seakan tak bisa menapaki kaki di atas tanah. Mempesona.

Langkah kaki yang beriringan itu mulai mendekati pusat _foodcourt_ terbesar di sana. Tempat berkumpulnya seluruh mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan untuk sekedar istirahat ataupun menikmati makan siang mereka sembari mengerjakan skripsi. Semakin dekat jarak yang mereka tempuh, semakin erat pula pegangan tangan mereka. Ya, seakan tak mau kalah, genggaman tangan mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dalam setiap langkah riang menapaki aspal.

Ucapan selamat datang yang tertempel di depan pintu masuk menyambut mereka. Riuh suara-suara menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Seakan-akan menyapa menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Bola mata Naruto memendar. Mencari dua kursi serta satu meja kosong untuk mereka tempati. Tapi, nihil. Mengingat ini jam makan siang dan antrian panjang di _counter_ pemesanan makanan membuat seketika laparnya menguap. Sejenak kepala kuning itu menoleh, mendapati Hinata tengah tertunduk dalam. Seolah-olah menyembunyikan sesuatu sebagai pertahanan dirinya.

"Ada apa, Hinata- _chan_?"

Satu pertanyaan lolos setelah Naruto mencoba menahan rasa penasarannya. Namun sayang, hanya gelengan lemah menjadi jawabannya.

Bisikan-bisikan sekitar perlahan mengambil sejumput demi sejumput perhatiannya. Maniknya menangkap gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Tatapan mereka menusuk pada sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa ini. Pelan-pelan, kata demi kata yang mereka lontarkan menggelitik pendengaran Naruto–juga kesabarannya.

"Astaga, dia mahasiswa Kedokteran yang psikopat itu kan?"

"Psst, dia ngapain berduaan sama gadis gila itu?"

"Ampun deh, sepertinya si Psikopat mencari mangsa yang anti-mainstream. Anak Indigo aja mau disantap apalagi kita."

"Ya ampun. Meskipun dia gila, sayang banget buat mati muda. Masih cantik pula."

Dari sanalah, jauh dalam lubuk hati mereka, mereka menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa mereka sadar, hanya mereka yang saling mengerti. Saling terintimidasi tetapi berusaha untuk saling melindungi. Sekuat tenaga untuk saling perduli. Dan tidak keberatan dengan keadaan kelam ataupun masa lalu menyedihkan yang ditorehkan dalam setiap alur kehidupan mereka.

Cinta Sang _Alter Ego_ dan Anak Indigo. Akan terus bersemi meskipun selalu dilempar dengan kotoran yang selamanya akan menjadi cobaan dalam menghalangi kebersamaan mereka. Dan mereka tahu, cobaan itu, akan selalu membuat mereka kuat. Untuk mengikat seutas benang cinta yang begitu tipis tak kasat mata.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N:** Di sini karakter Naruto White buat memiliki kepribadian ganda. Pengidap DID atau Penyakit Identitas Defensif. Jadi, mohon maaf jika membuat kalian bingung di beberapa bagian dialog Naruto dengan alter egonya.

Juga, maaf ngaret. White banyak kerjaan di real-life. Dan kemungkinan fic ini kelar setelah eventnya selesai. Tapi, White usahakan agar tepat waktu. Sekali lagi, gomennasai, readers-san dan para panitia/ojigi

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _ **Hestifan Avery Hyuuzu,**_ _wisnu, Name wieza, naruhinalalala,_ _ **Go Minami Asuka Bi, Fury F, kyucel, uzumakimahendra4, Byakugan no Hime, silent-readers, followers, and favs!**_

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


	4. Chapter: 3, Just Don't

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Bloody Indigo_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Chapter: 3, Just Don't**_

 _ **Genre: Tragedy, Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **M for bloody scene, psychological content, death-chara, and**_ **AU**

 ** _Inspired by Romeo and Juliet's Shakespears and other literatures_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **PLUNG!**

Hanya itu yang terdengar sedari tadi. Di antara keheningan yang menembus mereka.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata masih tak bersuara, sejak kedatangan mereka ke _foodcourt_ kampus tadi. Tatapan orang-orang yang begitu mengintimidasi masih menghantui mereka. Efeknya begitu besar, sampai-sampai membuat Naruto dan Hinata kehilangan _mood_ atas tujuan awal mereka–menyerahkan tugas. Akhirnya, mereka pun berpindah haluan. Mengistirahatkan batin dan pikiran mereka masing-masing di pinggiran sungai yang sangat jernih.

 **PLUNG!**

Suara lemparan batu yang sudah kesekian kalinya dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Pemuda jabrik itu menatap kesal bersihnya air sungai. Merutuki ikan-ikan kecil seolah-olah mereka yang membuat ia kesal. Sementara Hinata, ia lebih memilih menikmati angin yang menyapu wajahnya dengan santai. Berharap beban-bebannya terbawa santainya angin.

Bagi Naruto, ia sudah kebal dengan desas-desus seperti tadi. Memanggilnya psikopat, pembunuh, gila, dan sebagainya. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin hal tersebut sampai terdengar oleh Hinata–meskipun ia tahu konsekuensinya, suatu saat gadis itu akan mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

Karena yang ia takutkan, si Hyuuga akan meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti karena dirinya.

"Hinata- _chan_."

Kepala _indigo_ itu menoleh. "Ya, Naruto- _kun_?"

Pemuda Namikaze itu mengganti posisi duduknya, menghadap Hinata. Safirnya menatap manik rembulan Hinata dalam. Sebagai isyarat bahwa kalimat yang akan terucap seterusnya adalah sesuatu yang serius.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto lirih.

Satu garis kerutan muncul di dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni. "Atas?"

"Atas kejadian di _foodcourt_ tadi."

Hinata belum menanggapinya dalam ucapan. Ia hanya mendesah kasar lalu kembali menatap air sungai yang jernih. Kemudian berkata, "Aku ingin meminta maaf juga. Mereka biasa mengejekku, tapi kali ini di depanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau tidak nyaman bersamaku."

 **PLUNG!**

Lemparan batu itu mengakhiri kalimatnya. Dan lagi mereka diam, seakan suara mereka telah terbawa angin. Sementara itu, Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, kemudian sepersekian detik berikutnya tersenyum.

"Hinata." Naruto kembali memanggilnya, hanya saja kali ini ia menggenggam tangan putih yang mungil itu. Hinata tak bergeming, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Jangan pernah pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri lagi. Tolong."

Dan di situ, Hinata hanya bisa memerah seperti lampu lalu-lintas. Kepala ungu itu tertunduk dalam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Jemari Hinata mulai memainkan ujung kausnya dengan gugup. Suasana yang kembali hening semakin meningkatkan intensitas kegugupan Hinata. Sekarang baginya, berdua dengan Naruto ditemani dengan semilir angin mampu membuatnya lemas seketika.

Selebihnya waktu berjalan lambat di antara mereka. Si Namikaze sibuk kembali melemparkan batu asal ke sungai, sedangkan si Hyuuga masih diam pasca terkena prahara yang melanda batinnya. Sampai akhirnya lembayung menjemput siang, saat itu jugalah mereka harus pulang.

Tidak ada konversasi yang berarti. Hanya sekedar _kau ingin pulang?_ Dan _ayo ku antar, Hinata-_ chan _._ Setelah itu hening kembali menghampiri, seakan-akan betah bersemayam di antara mereka untuk sementara. Kali ini lain dari biasanya, kerana Naruto menggenggam Hinata hingga gadis itu sampai di peraduannya.

.

.

Sore mulai beranjak digantikan oleh malam. Cakrawala mulai menggelap, menghilangkan sisa-sisa jingga yang sempat menghiasi langit. Sang Surya juga bersiap untuk pergi, meskipun harus menunggu kedatangan Sang Rembulan yang akan menggantikan _shift-_ nya.

 _Moment_ Naruto dan Hinata sudah berakhir untuk hari ini. Sekitar dua jam yang lalu mereka berpisah, berakhir dengan niat Naruto untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak sebelum ia kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya yang masih menumpuk.

Dengan secangkir teh, empuknya sofa, dan suguhan tayangan televisi yang menarik, pemuda Namikaze itu– _atau Uzumaki?–_ menikmati sorenya. Sesekali ia menyeruput teh dalam cangkir putih porselen itu, sesekali ia juga tertawa dengan adegan-adegan lucu di televisi. Sampai akhirnya jam tujuh, ia mematikan televisinya dan melangkah ke dapur bersama cangkir di genggamannya.

Waktunya makan malam, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya selama beberapa tahun belakangan, ia harus menyiapkannya sendiri. Naruto menggapai gagang kulkas dengan malas dan berniat ingin memasak yang sederhana saja–paling nasi dan telur mata sapi saja. Namun di luar perkiraan, kulkasnya kosong.

"Ya sudahlah, lagian kan udah kenyang minum teh," ucapnya optimis.

Tapi untuk beberapa menit berikutnya, keoptimisan itu tak bertahan lama.

"Tugas-tugas sialan," umpatnya ketika melihat tempat tidurnya di kelilingi beberapa buku dan laptop yang _sleep mode on._

Alhasil, Naruto berniat untuk ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar menggosok giginya. Mengantisipasi ia lupa kalau ia tiba-tiba ketiduran di tengah mengerjakan tugas nanti.

Tangan coklat itu meraih sikat giginya yang berwarna jingga dan membubuhkan pasta gigi di atasnya. Sembari membersihkan sela-sela giginya, ia mengamati pantulan gelap dirinya di cermin kamar mandi.

" **Aku tak menyangka masih ada orang yang perduli denganmu,"** Uzumaki Naruto–sisi lainnya–mulai buka suara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan sinis, meskipun sikat gigi dan busa membuat pelafalannya tidak jelas.

" **Ini urusanku. Aku tidak suka ada yang bersikap baik padamu."**

Naruto berkumur sejenak, lalu membuangnya. "Maksudmu apa? Kau senang membuatku menderita? Bajingan kau memang."

" **Bajingan adalah nama tengahku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu menderita dan mati dalam kesengsaraan."** Sisi gelap Namikaze Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ini adalah rencananya, membuat si Pemilik Tubuh marah agar ia bisa bebas melakukan segalanya.

Naruto adalah orang yang cukup cerdas, dan ia takkan kalah sampai di sini. "Kalau aku mati, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau itu sampah, hanya bisa memanfaatkan tubuh orang. Ingat Uzumaki Naruto, kau hanya menumpang di tubuhku. Aku adalah penguasa, tanpa aku kau takkan bisa hidup sampai sekarang."

Bayangan itu menggeram. Sepertinya, Naruto melemparkan peluru balik padanya.

"Tetaplah di alam bawah sadarku jika kau masih mau hidup," lelaki berambut kuning itu meletakkan pasta gigi dan sikat giginya di gelas, "dan jangan pernah menyentuh ataupun berniat untuk berinteraksi pada Hinata- _chan_."

" **Sedetik setelah ini, aku akan bertingkah bahwa aku tidak mendengar ancamanmu sama sekali. Apalagi kau tahu sendiri, aku tak takut untuk sekedar gertakan,"** Naruto yang lain membela diri dengan lantang. Meskipun dia cukup ragu dengan ucapannya kali ini.

"Terserahmu saja. Tapi yang pasti–kuingatkan sekali lagi–aku yang berkuasa di sini. Jadi, jangan berani-beraninya kau melakukan yang tidak-tidak."

Ancaman Naruto mengiringi kepergiannya keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemudian menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan duduk bersila di depan laptop serta buku-bukunya. Bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri–lebih tepatnya sisinya yang lain–akan membuang waktu banyak. Dan itu takkan membuat tugasnya selesai tanpa ia sentuh.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam sudah hadir, ditemani ratusan bintang yang menghiasi cakrawala jelaga. Bersama bulan yang bersinar terang, Hinata menikmati malamnya di balkon kamar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota malam hari. Secangkir teh dan angin menjadi temannya. Raut wajahnya bersinar bahagia mengalahkan Raja Malam. Batinnya bercengkrama seolah-olah angin dan semesta mendengarkannya.

Ah, jangan lupakan satu hal. _Sesuatu_ menemani Hinata di balkon ini. Hinata menyadarinya, tapi tak ingin menganggapnya sebagai teman. Katanya, tidak cocok dianggap teman.

"Ada apa kau di sini?" Hinata mendelik tajam. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menatapnya kosong.

"..."

"Pergilah, kau bisa ke sini lain waktu," usirnya pada makhluk astral itu. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas, namun tak mampu membuat makhluk itu bergerak sedikitpun.

"..."

Hinata mendesah pasrah, "terserah kau saja lah."

Ia menatap langit kembali. Berusaha membangun _mood_ bagusnya yang sempat hancur karena hantu yang tak pernah absen mendatanginya. Jari di tangan kirinya bermain asal di pinggiran balkon–sesekali mencakarnya. Lalu teringat akan sesuatu yang sempat membubuhkan bibit bunga di hatinya.

 _Jangan pernah pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri lagi. Tolong._

 _Amethyst_ itu mengamati tangan kirinya yang mengudara, lalu meneguk tehnya sejenak–tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia masih merasakan itu. Genggaman tangan yang hangat dan besar. Kemudian mengamati tangannya yang sebelah kanan, yang amsih menggenggam cangkir teh berlambang fakultas universitasnya.

Ia tersenyum senang kembali. Disambut dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Namun, ia menyesali sesuatu. Bodoh sekali, ia tak bisa melihat wajah tampan Naruto di sore hari karena ia cukup gugup bahkan dengan tiga rentetan kalimat yang mampu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak empat kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hinata lama-lama membenci sifatnya sendiri. Gadis itu bertekad lain kali ia akan menghilangkan kebiasaan menunduk itu.

Dari ekspresi Naruto dan bagaimana ia memperlakukan gadis itu sampai mengantarnya pulang, membuat Hinata menyadari satu hal. Dan berharap pada dua hal.

Hyuuga Hinata menyadari akan perasaannya yang _lebih_ pada Namikaze Naruto. Dan ia berharap pemuda itu takkan meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah cacian masyarakat. Juga, ia berharap pemuda itu merasakan yang sama dengannya.

Karena, Hinata tahu, mereka akan saling menggenggam dan berdiri kokoh serta melangkah maju penuh pasti melewati semuanya menuju pintu kebebasan. _Kami-sama_ begitu baik kepada Hinata, Ia menurunkan anugerah yang terindah bagi Hinata.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N:** Maapin saya:'3/ojigi sampai kejedut lantai/ Saya tau ini ngaret dari eventnya–ngaret banget malah, makanya hastag eventnya saya hapus. Maafkan White readers-san dan para panitia/ojigi lagi/

 _I really sorry if you dont get the feels_ , pendek pula chap kali ini. Di sekolah banjir event, sampe White ga bisa megang laptop. Ini aja nyicilnya puluhan word di hape. Tiba serius mau ngetik, eh gaada feel-_- Yaudahlah/ngais tanah/

Once again, I really sorry.

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _ **Fury F**_

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


	5. Chapter : 4, The Night

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Bloody Indigo_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Chapter: 4, The Night**_

 _ **Genre: Tragedy, Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **M for bloody scene, psychological content, death-chara, and**_ **AU**

 ** _Inspired by Romeo and Juliet's Shakespears and other literatures_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _Karena, Hinata tahu, mereka akan saling menggenggam dan berdiri kokoh serta melangkah maju penuh pasti melewati semuanya menuju pintu kebebasan. Kami-sama begitu baik kepada Hinata, Ia menurunkan anugerah yang terindah bagi Hinata._

* * *

Tatkala tengah tersenyum sendiri mengingat semua yang terjadi hari ini, jam dindingnya berdentang menandakan bahwa sudah waktunya makan malam. Jam delapan malam, saatnya makan malam ditemani makanan instan dan kesendirian–sudah kukatakan ia tidak menganggap keberadaan _makhluk-makhluk_ itu–seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Lantas ia melangkah masuk ke kamar apartemennya, menggeser pintu balkon.

Namun, tak di sangka Hinata tertegun akan sesuatu. Sekelebat bayangan kasar dan buram berputar di kepalanya. Perasaan tak enak mulai menjalar dalam hatinya. Semua itu seakan-akan menyerang gadis _Indigo_ itu dalam satu sentakan dengan seribu senjata berbagai jenisnya. Hingga akhirnya tubuh ramping tak sanggup menopang segalanya. Kepalanya berputar dengan sangat hebat dan seketika berat luar biasa.

Malam itu, pecahan cangkir porselen merupakan suatu pertanda pada waktu berikutnya. Hinata menyadarinya, maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk tak menatap hari esok. Menyimpan segala kenangan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Mengubur segala harapannya. Berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ bahwa badannya yang kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri lebih baik, daripada apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Karena–sekali lagi–dia tahu, ada sesuatu yang akan menjadi cobaan besar bagi dirinya dan Naruto. Ia tak tahu kapan, Hinata lebih membiarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sosok itu berdiri diam menatap kosong pintu yang tertutup di depannya. Sepasang _sneakers_ hitam itu telah berhenti berlari semenit yang lalu. Jas labnya sesekali melambai menyapa angin yang masuk pada jendela ujung koridor ini. Pemuda itu tak menggubris ucapan perpisahan Mentari di ufuk barat yang menyorotnya dari ujung sana. Tangan kiri _tan-_ nya menggenggam erat sekantong plastik kresek merah berisi beberapa buah jeruk.

" _Hyuuga Hinata? Oh, gadis gila itu tidak masuk kampus hari ini."_

" _Kenapa dia tidak masuk? Sakit?"_

" _Entahlah, kau pikir aku perduli?"_

Konversasi singkat itu tak henti-hentinya terngiang di kepala kuningnya yang terlanjur lepek karena keringat. Sembari mengumpulkan oksigen ia menenangkan batin yang sedikit bergemuruh. Ia khawatir, tapi dengan tangkas ia mencoba untuk tenang. Berpikir positif adalah solusinya kali ini.

 _Mungkin Hinata sakit._

Berkali-kali ia menekan kalimat itu agar tertanam sangat jauh dalam pikirannya. Karena ia percaya _mindset_ adakalanya mampu membelokkan apa yang ia rasakan. Cukup lama ia melakukan itu, hingga akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan meloloskan satu helaan napas. Tangan kanan kokoh itu mengudara, melayangkan tiga ketukan di pintu.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia kembali mengetuk, kali ini Naruto–pemuda itu–memanggil nama Hinata. Berharap Hinata mendengarnya dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Hinata?"

Masih belum ada jawaban juga.

Refleks Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menyimpan ponsel tersebut dalam saku jas lab putih–mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang belum memiliki nomor Hinata hingga saat ini. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengetuk dengan intensif dan keras disertai suara lantang untuk memanggil kembali nama gadis itu.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Hinata!"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Hei, Hyuuga Hinata! Ini aku Naruto. Tolong buka pintunya."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka.

Panik mulai menjalar namun tidak ganas–belum ganas. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Sosok tinggi itu beringsut, duduk _lesehan_ di sebelah pintu. Kantung itu ikut duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya saling menggenggam. Menggenggam erat kesabaran agar tak lepas melayang.

 _Mungkin Hinata sedang beli obat di apotek, makanya apartemennya dikunci._

Pikiran positifnya masih mendominasi. Mencoba menenangkan batinnya yang sudah jungkir-balik diserang kekhawatiran.

Lima menit berlalu, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu, meninggalkan kantung plastik itu, membiarkannya tetap duduk meskipun kesegarannya mulai hilang dimakan waktu. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya–yang kini jantungnya juga mulai ikutan berdebar khawatir. Namun ia masih teguh untuk menunggu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pemuda Namikaze itu–atau Uzumaki?–kesabarannya sudah habis. Dengan segera itu kembali turun lalu menemui penjaga yang sedang duduk santai di kursinya.

"Uhm, permisi. Apa penghuni kamar nomor 10 sedang pergi?"

Awalnya petugas urakan itu mengernyitkan keningnya, "Hinata maksudmu? Aku selalu di sini dan aku tidak melihatnya lewat sedari tadi."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membuka pintunya? Dia tidak masuk kuliah hari ini dan aku begitu mencemaskannya," pinta Naruto.

Sejenak petugas itu memandang dan juga mengamati perawakan pemuda di depannya, lantas mengangguk paham. Dan kali ini Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku tak menyangka gadis gila itu mempunyai kekasih sepertimu. Kasihan sekali kau."

 **GREP!**

Naruto menarik kerah seragam petugas itu dan menatapnya berang. " **Jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu atau kau akan mati!** "

Petugas itu ketakutan, namun gengsi menguasainya. Dengan cekatan ia melepaskan diri. "Baiklah, aku akan membereskan pintunya," titahnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam di belakangnya.

Naruto pun mulai mengikuti petugas itu dalam jarak kurang lebih dua meter. Ia bersikap demikian karena ia sedang bertengkar dengan sisi lainnya di dalam tubuh itu. Ia menghindar untuk mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Uzumaki Naruto mengamuk karena dirinya.

" _ **Aku sangat menyukaimu kalau kau sedang marah,**_ _"_ gumamnya disertai dengan tawa sinis.

" _Kau diam. Sudah waktunya kita_ switching _,_ _minggirlah."_

" _ **Aku ingin mendominasi tubuh ini. Memangnya kenapa?**_ _"_

" _Tidak akan kubiarkan. Orang baik selalu menang."_

Peperangan kedua sisi tak aksat mata itu dimenangkan oleh Namikaze Naruto. Sebentar saja ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karena baru kali ini ia mendapati _switching_ dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

"Pintunya sudah kubuka, masuklah. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku lagi," katanya datar, lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih enggan memasuki kamar itu.

 _Sapphire_ -nya mengamati keadaan di dalam sana. Ada yang aneh di sini. Kamarnya begitu rapi, lampu kamarnya mati, dan _gorden-_ nya terbuka membiarkan cahaya terik Matahari menembus jendela. Apalagi, ia tak mendapatkan Hinata di manapun.

Ia sudah ke dapur, tidak ada. Di kamarnya, tidak ada. Tetapi, ia menemukan pecahan gelas di dekat pintu balkon. Ia hendak memungut pecahan itu dan berniat untuk membuangnya. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti begitu saja ketika–

 **GREP!**

"ARGH!"

–seseorang mencekiknya.

Badan Naruto menabrak pintu balkon dengan keras, beringsut dengan paksa terduduk di lantai. Mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya untuk mengenali dulu siapa yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya tanpa alasan.

Tapi, ia tak menyangka siapa yang melakukan ini padanya.

Hyuuga Hinata, dalam balutan baju tidurnya menyerang Naruto secara membabi-buta.

 _Amethyst_ itu penuh kegelapan, parasnya begitu menakutkan, dan senyumannya yang membuat Naruto mampu bergidik ngeri. Ditambah dengan sebilah pisau dalam genggamannya membuat Naruto panik setengah mati.

"Hinata! Ada apa denganmu? Lepaskan aku!"

Hinata tak menggubris itu. Ia malah semakin menekan Naruto, semakin menyudutkannya. Dan saat itulah Naruto sadar bahwa di depannya bukanlah sosok Hinata yang ia kenal beberapa hari belakangan.

"Hinata, henti–ARGHH!" Telapak tangan Naruto tertusuk bilah pecahan porselen cangkir yang tajam. Ini akan mempersulit geraknya untuk lepas dari kungkungan gadis itu.

Insting Naruto tergerak, memberitahukannya bahwa ia harus menyelamatkan diri dengan cara apapun. Dimulai dari saku jas labnya dan ia menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah suntik berisi obat penenang yang lupa ia kembalikan saat praktikum tadi.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto segera menancapkan suntik itu di tubuh Hinata yang bisa ia jangkau–mengingat Hinata terus bergerak dan menekannya. Perlahan tubuh ramping itu melambat hingga akhirnya limbung menimpa Naruto.

Suasana sudah tenang. Naruto memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

Cahaya kuning lampu menyapanya tatkala ia mencapai kembali titik kesadaran. Awalnya begitu menyilaukan, namun ia mulai terbiasa. Sepasang manik bulan itu mengerjap sejenak, sebelum membola ketika ia melihat sesuatu di depannya.

Dia terkejut melihat sosok tampan yang disinari cahaya bulan–lebih tepatnya di tepi ranjang. Tetapi ada yang membuatnya lebih terkejut.

Ia melakukan kesalahan _itu_ lagi.

Perban yang melilit telapak tangan Naruto dan bekas cekikan di leher adalah pintu penyesalan serta alasan mengapa ia menyumpahi dirinya.

"Ini pasti karena semalam. Sial," umpatnya lagi, seraya menjambak helaian tebal rambutnya.

Manik matanya bergulir. Kini menatap pemuda yang tertidur pulas di tepi ranjang itu. Menatapnya sendu, tangannya mengudara. Menggapai kepala kuning itu lalu membelainya lembut. Hinata hendak menyuarakan kalimatnya, namun suaranya begitu tertekan di dalam. Susah untuk mengeluarkannya.

"M-maafkan aku."

Pancaran matanya meredup tapi memantulkan cahaya lampu dari air matanya yang sudah menumpuk dan siap untuk meluncur. Sebelum akhirnya ia menahan mati-matian isak tangisnya.

"Aku m-me-menyesal akan kejadian itu dan... a-aku harap kau tidak akan... menjadi korban- _nya_ lagi."

Segera ia meraih telapak tangan itu dan menggeggamnya lembut. Mengantisipasi Naruto akan bangun karena kesakitan. Kepalanya menunduk, mendaratkan satu cumbu di kepala Naruto.

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati, karena aku mencintaimu."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Finally, it's holiday!_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _ **Kurotsuhi mangetsu, Rinne TEN**_ _(Wah, terima kasih atas reviewnya, White akan berusaha lagi!^^)_ _ **,**_ _Orchid_ _ **, si-ders, followers, and favorites**_

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


	6. Chapter : 5, Dark-Pink-ish Days

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Bloody Indigo_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Chapter: 5, Dark-Pink-ish Days**_

 _ **Genre: Tragedy, Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **M for bloody scene, psychological content, death-chara, and**_ **AU**

 ** _Inspired by Romeo and Juliet's Shakespears and other literatures_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Hinata- _chan_."

Sosok Namikaze Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen bersama gadis pujaannya–Hyuuga Hinata. Wajah tampannya melayangkan sebuah ukiran senyuman manis yang tulus menyertai ucapan terima kasihnya.

Hinata sejenak menatap Naruto dalam. Setengah mati ia menyembunyikan pancaran nanar dari matanya dan menekan dalam-dalam rasa bersalahnya saat ini agar lelaki yang ia sukai itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Pada akhirnya, senyuman dari bibir ranum seakan topeng untuknya.

Ketika Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk berbalik, tangan mungil Hinata menghentikan pergerakannya. Menggenggam tangan coklat pemuda itu yang berbalut perban. "Ayo, kuantar sampai ke depan, Naruto- _kun_."

Sebentar saja safir itu menatap lamat-lamat manik seindah bulan di hadapannya. Lalu tangan kirinya bergerak lembut melepaskan genggaman gadis itu sembari tersenyum. " _I'm okay._ Kau harus beristirahat. Tak perlu repot-repot."

Namun, gelengan kuat kepala Hinata adalah penolakan dari kalimat Naruto barusan. "Tidak, anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah menemaniku seharian ini–" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sambungan kalimat itu mencekik lehernya sejenak, kemudian keluar dengan suara lirih.

"–juga permintaan maaf atas kejadian hari ini."

Kepala _indigo_ itu tertunduk dalam, tangannya mengepal hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Mempercayai bahwa emosi yang ia simpan di hati akan terlampiaskan dengan kepalan tangannya. Dia seolah-olah lemah, tetapi tetap mencoba untuk tegar di depan orang yang ia sukai. Dan saat pelukan menghampiri tubuhnya, saat itu juga tangisan Hinata pecah.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto- _kun_. Tolong maafkan aku, agar kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku dengan rasa takut. Kau cahayaku setelah sekian lama aku hidup dengan kegelapan. Maafkan aku," sesal Hinata diiringi dengan isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

Mendengar rintihan yang terlontar membuat pemuda berambut jabrik kuning ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Terbesit sebuah rasa di mana ia ingin merengkuh tubuh gadisnya–uhm, maksudku, calon gadisnya–yang membutuhkan perlindungannya. Ingin mendekapnya dengan segala naluri posesif dan protektifnya. Persetan dengan segala kekurangan yang Hinata miliki, dia akan tetap menjaga gadis _indigo_ itu. Karena, dengan cara inilah ia mendeklarasikan rasa suka dan cintanya dengan serius.

Kepalan tangan Hinata telah berpindah. Kini, gadis itu meremas kuat kaos hitam Naruto dan jas labnya. Seakan ia tak ingin Naruto melangkah jauh darinya barang sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto bahwa perasaannya telah memuncak untuk saat ini.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, tidak berpindah tempat dalam interval waktu yang sama. Naruto mengerti arti ini semua, hingga ia menuntun Hinata untuk kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini. Jangan khawatir, Hinata- _chan_."

Pelukan mereka melonggar. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang sudah bengkak dan sembab karena menangis begitu hebatnya. Tatapan bulannya meminta kepastian terhadap safir di depannya. Naruto pun mengangguk untuk meyakinkan gadis Hyuuga itu atas ucapannya.

Naruto masih setia menuntun Hinata, merangkulnya dengan hati-hati dan mendudukkannya di tepi ranjang.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat untuk menenangkan kondisimu," titah Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dengan posisi tubuhnya yang sudah berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto dan bersiap untuk menembus dunia mimpi bersama gumpalan bantalnya.

Tak lama setelah Hinata mengarungi dunia mimpinya, Naruto berbalik. Duduk menghadap wajah damai Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dalam timpaan cahaya bulan ia menyerukan sebuah pujian. Bahwa gadis yang ia cintai begitu cantik. Saking cantiknya harus menekan dalam-dalam perasaan gemasnya yang semakin membuncah seiring dimakan oleh waktu.

Dengan pelan jarinya menyisihkan helai anak rambut Hinata yang mengganggu pemandangannya. Naruto lamat-lamat mengamati lekukan indah wajah itu. Mulai mata bulat Hinata yang terpejam, hidung bangirnya, bibirnya yang ranum, dan berhenti pada dagunya yang lancip.

Sekali lagi ia mengamati bibir yang lembab dan merah muda itu–kali ini lebih lama. Tanpa disadari, pemuda itu seakan tertarik dalam medan magnet yang tak kasat mata. Mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Hinata pelan dan lembut.

" _Good night and have a nice dream._ Aku akan menemanimu di sini. Tapi sebelum itu aku pulang dulu untuk membawa barangku, nanti aku kembali lagi. _Okay?"_

Tangan _tan_ itu mengusak rambut Hinata lantas melangkah pergi meninggalkan ia yang terbaring di sana.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Langit biru yang begitu cerah menyapa pandangan Hinata yang masih buram di balik jendela apartemennya yang sedikit terbuka. Nyanyian burung gereja menyusup bersama cahaya Mentari, seperti ucapan selamat pagi dari alam untuk gadis Hyuuga itu.

Paras cantiknya yang kusut khas bangun tidur menoleh sejenak pada seseorang yang tertidur di sisi tempat tidurnya. Bersama tumpukan buku dan lembaran-lembaran kertas ia tertidur dengan sangat berantakan. Hal itu meloloskan satu tawa kecil di awal pagi Hinata.

Tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk mengganggu tidur Naruto, pelan namun pasti Hinata menyibakkan selimut dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan menuju _pantry_ lantas membuka pintu kulkas. Mata _amethyst-_ nya bersinar tatkala melihat bahan makanan lengkap di kulkasnya. Setidaknya, ia cukup untuk memasak sesuatu sebagai sarapan pagi.

Kepala _indigo_ Hinata kembali menoleh, menyatukan atensi di satu titik–pada Naruto. "Setidaknya, bahan makanan ini cukup untuk dua orang."

Dengan segera Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa potong sosis utuh dan dua butir telur. Disusul dengan kentang yang ia simpan dalam kantong plastik. Begitu cekatan Hinata membersihkan kentang, mengupasnya, lalu merebusnya. Dilanjutkan dengan sosis yang ia sayat lalu digoreng dengan sangat sempurna. Diakhiri dengan penggorengan telur mata sapi sebagai pelengkap protein sarapan pagi.

"Apa ini?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Naruto membuat Hinata menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. "Oh, kau sudah bangun Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan polos. Lalu dengan pasrah ia harus diseret Hinata dan mendudukkan dirinya secara paksa oleh gadis itu. "Duduk diam di sini, akan aku buatkan sarapanmu."

Ketika Naruto hendak membuka suara merespon perintah Hinata, gadis itu cepat-cepat memotongnya. "Aku tidak butuh penolakan. Hari ini, _full service_."

Safir itu mengikuti pergerakan Hinata. Mulai dari ia membuka tutup pancinya, mencuci peralatan masaknya, menata sarapan di piring, hingga aksinya mengajak bicara _lawan bicara-_ nya yang biasanya ia abaikan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Hinata sembari meletakkan kedua piring sarapan mereka, di susul dengan dua gelas jus jeruk.

Naruto menggeleng, "tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat bahagia sekali pagi ini."

Kursi meja makan itu berderit karena di tarik oleh Hinata, setelah itu ia mendudukinya dengan tenang. "Tentu saja," gadis itu menusuk satu potongan kentang dengan garpu dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. "Hari ini, _mereka_ begitu baik padaku. Tidak biasanya."

Pemuda itu tertawa sejenak, kemudian menikmati sarapannya. Dan detik berikutnya hanya dentingan sendok-garpu beradu mengisi kekosongan dan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Di penghujung sarapannya, Hinata kembali bersuara. "Naruto- _kun_?"

Si Namikaze telah selesai menikmati sarapannya, di tutup dengan tegukan jus jeruk di hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa merespon panggilan Hinata dengan tatapan _ada-apa-Hinata-_ chan _-?_

" _Mereka_ bilang padaku kalau _mereka_ menyukaimu."

 **UHUK!**

Tawa Hinata langsung lepas ketika ia melihat ekspresi Naruto yang baginya sangat lucu. Tangan putihnya tergerak menarik beberapa lembar tisu di samping. Lalu membersihkan sisi mulut Naruto yang kotor.

"Aish, lucu sekali! Eh, bukannya kau ada kuliah pagi? Sebaiknya kau bersiap, Naruto- _kun_."

Dan itu adalah kalimat yang memisahkan kebersamaan mereka. Karena faktanya, Naruto kini harus terbirit-birit untuk bersiap-siap. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih santai dengan pekerjaannya–menyuci piring.

.

"Kita berpisah di sini."

Mereka yang pergi bersama, menaiki bus yang sama, dan melangkah menuju gerbang kampus bersama-sama, kini harus terpisah karena jalur fakultas yang berbeda. Naruto sejenak menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, menatapnya dalam sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Naruto- _kun_."

"Yo, sampai jumpa, Hinata- _chan._ "

Sepasang insan berbeda _gender_ ini awalnya saling melempar senyum sebelum Hinata membalikkan dirinya berjalan menuju gedung kampus fakultasnya. Naruto hanya bergeming. Ia menghitung langkah pendek Hinata yang semakin menjauh dalam diam. Saat langkah ke sepuluh, Naruto melompat senang sembari tangannya meninju udara.

Pemuda Namikaze itu tidak tahu pasti mengapa ia sebahagia ini–apalagi saat berada di sisi Hinata. Mungkin kebahagiaan Hinata tadi pagi menular padanya, hanya saja ia bahagia bukan karena hantu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang menabrak bahunya keras. Seperti peringatan dari alam tentang: _Buruan masuk kelas dari pada nanti terlambat. Ingat, Naruto, jam pertama yang masuk Jiraya-_ sensei _. Kau mau di cekoki berbagai jenis organ dalam?_

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, "aish, _sensei_ sialan itu."

Sebelum berbalik, safir Naruto kembali menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin mengecil seiring dengan jarak mereka yang sudah jauh. Dirinya enggan untuk beranjak, namun akal sehat harus mendesaknya mengingat dosen _killer_ akan mengajar di kelasnya.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang–hampir berangkat berganti malam. Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu elok duduk di bangku taman kampusnya. Sesekali menyedot teh kotaknya guna menghilangkan rasa bosan yang menghinggap. Tangan putih mengudara, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia melihat jam di tangannya dan merasa bahwa pergerakan jarum jam itu statis.

 _Ini memang Naruto-_ kun _yang lama atau jam tanganku yang rusak?_ Batin gadis itu.

Langit jingga kini menjadi tontonan sementara Hyuuga Hinata sembari menunggu Namikaze Naruto selesai dari kelas kedokterannya. Pemuda itu mengirimkan pesan singkat tadi siang berisi ajakan untuk pulang bersama jam empat sore nanti. Masalahnya, sekarang waktu sudah berjalan satu jam dari perjanjian–dan orang yang membuat perjanjian tak kunjung datang.

Hinata–gadis itu–menghela napas pelan lantas bangkit dari duduknya. Kotak teh yang sudah kosong itu ia buang ke tong sampah yang berdiri di samping badannya. Gadis itu mulai melangkah dan sudah melangkah sebanyak tiga langkah. Ia akan berjalan menuju halte bus namun sesuatu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

" _A-ano,_ maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hinata- _chan_."

Suara berat Naruto membuat Hinata refleks membalikkan badannya. Sebelum membalas ia tersenyum terlebih dahulu. "Tidak apa, Naruto- _kun_."

Tanpa pandang bulu dan melihat situasi, seketika Naruto merangkul bahu sempit Hinata dalam satu detik. "Ayo, kita pulang!"

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Naruto bisa memperlakukan Hinata dengan demikian. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di pipinya sedetik setelah ia menyadari apa yang ia perbuat barusan. Tapi, bukan berarti hal itu menyurutkan tangan Naruto untuk melepas rangkulannya.

Sementara itu, Hinata merasakan lebih apa yang di rasakan Naruto. Ketika tangan Naruto merangkulnya, tubuhnya langsung menegang. Kinerja otaknya bekerja dengan kacau sehingga terciptalah sikap salah tingkah dalam dirinya. Wajah ayunya sudah semerah tomat saat ini, cepat-cepat ia menyembunyikannya di balik poni gelapnya.

Perjalanan menuju halte bus terasa sangat lama ketika kecanggungan mereka menjadi atmosfer tersendiri untuk mereka berdua.

.

Bus telah berhenti di pemberhentiannya yang tak jauh dari apartemen Hinata. Hinata lantas turun, disusul dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan di bawah naungan cakrawala yang mulai menggelap. Dalam diam mereka menikmati momen, manik mereka bergulir mengamati sekitar. Apapun itu–langit yang mulai bertabur bintang, hiruk-pikuk kehidupan malam, dan sebagainya–untuk menetralkan detak jantung mereka yang bekerja di ambang batas sedari tadi mereka bersama.

Dalam benak Naruto, timbul suatu pertanyaan yang sempat mengganggu dirinya kemarin. Ia ingin bertanya pada Hinata, namun terpaksa ia menelan kembali pertanyaan itu bulat-bulat demi menjaga perasaan Hinata.

Menyadari ekspresi Naruto yang tak biasa di sampingnya, Hinata menyerukan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa, Naruto- _kun_? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Naruto sejenak berdeham dan meyakinkan dirinya. " _A-ano,_ aku penasaran dengan tingkah anehmu kemarin, Hinata- _chan_."

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda itu membuat Hinata mengerem mendadak langkah kakinya. Hanya sepersekian detik Hinata tertunduk dalam penuh duka, lalu kepalanya kembali terangkat menunjukkan senyumannya– _fake smile_ tentunya.

"Aku selalu seperti itu kalau sedang tidak enak badan." _Apalagi kalau tiba-tiba sekelebat terawangan masa depan datang,_ imbuh Hinata dalam dirinya.

Naruto masih diam, namun tetap mendengarkan. Ia yakin Hinata belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan ada sesuatu yang akan diceritakan padanya.

"Dulu aku pernah mengalami kejadian serupa, dan ini adalah alasan mengapa aku tinggal sebatang kara," ucap Hinata penuh kesedihan yang tertahan.

Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya, "dulu saat aku masih SMP, aku melihat masa depanku. Rasanya sakit sekali, sampai aku limbung tak sadarkan diri." Ada jeda di kalimat itu, kemudian di sambung dengan kalimat yang penuh pilu. "Begitu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh ayah, ibu, dan kakakku. Aku menemukan diriku bangun dengan sebilah pisau dan baju yang berlumuran darah."

Rasa bersalah hinggap dalam tubuh Naruto, menjalar sehingga menimbulkan umpatan-umpatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu bodoh, mementingkan egonya yang penasaran akan sesuatu tanpa tahu bahwa itu akan membangkitkan duka Hinata yang sepertinya sudah lama terkubur.

"Karena ayahku adalah orang tersohor di perusahaan ternama, kasus pembunuhan itu melejit dan disiarkan di berbagai stasiun televisi. Meskipun aku kabur, tetap saja tetangga di rumah kami dulu menganggapku adalah gadis pembawa sial. Yang gila karena melihat hantu sampai tega membunuh keluarganya."

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu teringat lagi dengan itu," ucap Naruto lirih. Namun disambut baik dengan–lagi-lagi–senyuman dari Hinata.

" _It's okay,_ Naruto- _kun_. Ah, sudah sampai."

Sudah terlihat sebuah gedung apartemen tempat Hinata bersemayam. Dan saat itu pula mereka harus berpisah. Melangkah dalam lambaian tangan hangat serta senyuman merekah. Hinata berteriak terima kasih pada Naruto dari kejauhan, dan disambut dengan jempol besar Naruto sebagai balasan.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Happy birthday, Uzumaki Hinata!_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _ **Kurotsuhi mangetsu, Byakugano Hime, .526**_ _ **, si-ders, followers, and favorites**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


	7. Chapter: 6, Their Inner

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Bloody Indigo_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Chapter: 6, Their Inner**_

 _ **Genre: Tragedy, Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **M for bloody scene, psychological content, death-chara, and**_ **AU**

 ** _Inspired by Romeo and Juliet's Shakespears and other literatures_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu tertutup dengan pelan. Sosok pemuda berdiri menyandar di pintu itu. Tangannya belum melepas genggamannya dari kenop. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi meremas baju di bagian dadanya–tepat di sebelah kiri tempat jantungnya berdetak. Senyumannya merekah lebar, ketika memori di kepalanya memutar momen-momen yang membuatnya merasa hangat.

Sekuat tenaga ia meremasnya, seakan ingin mempersempit ruang kerja jantungnya untuk menetralkan degup-degup jantung yang di luar batas. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tak menyangka hari ini akan menjadi harinya yang bahagia. Begitu merah jambu, berbanding terbalik tatkala Hinata belum datang ke dalam ruang lingkup hidupnya. Sekian lama tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan begitu mengerikan.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Setelah beberapa hari dekat ia menyadari bahwa ia ada rasa. Mengkonfirmasi adanya rasa yang lebih sejak pertama kali ia menatap mata bulan yang indah itu.

Naruto tersentak ketika jam dindingnya berdentang menandakan sudah waktunya makan malam. Seketika pemuda itu langsung bergegas memasuki kamar mandinya. Ia berniat untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari debu-debu dan asap sebelum ia melangkah ke meja belajar untuk membereskan berkasnya. Dia berniat untuk _puasa_ malam ini. Mengingat _deadline_ -nya atas janji yang sudah ia sepakati dengan seorang dosen.

Saat Naruto membasuh wajahnya, sosok yang tak ingin Naruto harapkan muncul. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto sudah berdiri sejajar dengan posisi Namikaze Naruto di cermin. Mata merahnya menatap safir Naruto dengan ganas. Ditambah dengan seringaian sinis yang terpatri di wajah yang sama. Begitu menyeramkan, tapi Naruto yang versi malaikat sudah terbiasa melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ketus terhadap bayangannya.

" **Yah, aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, Namikaze Naruto."** Bayangan itu masih menyeringai sinis, namun kian melebar. Menampakkan deretan gigi taringnya yang tajam. **"Semakin kau jatuh, maka kau akan semakin mendorongku untuk keluar. Tanpa kau sadari."**

"Maksudmu?"

" **Apa kau tidak tahu? Hyuuga Hinata akan sering menaikkan emosimu, dan saat itulah aku akan lebih sering beraksi."**

Mendengar itu, Naruto mencengkram kuat meja wastafel. Ini adalah hal yang paling tidak ia suka. Saat bayangannya yang bajingan itu mengungkit dirinya dan mengancamnya dengan Hinata sebagai umpan. "Jangan pernah kau berniat buruk pada Hinata, brengsek."

Bayangan itu malah tertawa puas melihat reaksi Naruto padanya. **"Astaga, kau bodoh? Buat apa kau mempertahankan Hinata? Kau sering lihat dan kau tahu dengan sangat hidupnya seperti apa. Penuh caci maki,** _ **bullying,**_ **dan terintimidasi."**

Ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, si Uzumaki melanjutkannya dan mengabaikan _alarm_ bahaya yang muncul dari si Namikaze. **"Dengan kondisi seperti itu tentu aku lebih beruntung. Aku akan lebih sering menghabisi orang-orang yang mengganggunya atas perintah dari emosimu. Aku tahu, kau selalu menaruh** _ **mindset**_ **bahwa aku tidak boleh mengambil alih tubuh ini. Kau tidak ingin dianggap pembunuh lagi. Tapi, kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau tahan? Kau tahu aku suka hal-hal seperti ini."**

Kini Naruto mulai menggeram. "Apa maumu?"

" **Jika kau mengizinkan aku untuk mengambil alih tubuhmu untuk dua hari, aku akan menghabisi orang-orang yang mengganggu Hinata. Itu kan maumu? Kau ingin gadis itu hidup tenang. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku tidak akan bangkit lagi. Tapi–"** Sisi gelap Naruto menjeda kalimatnya dengan sengaja. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sejenak menikmati raut wajah Naruto yang berusaha dengan keras menahan amarahnya.

"–Tapi apa?"

" **Kalau kau menolak, Hinata akan menjadi salah satu dari korbanku."**

"Brengsek!"

 **PRANG!**

Naruto melemparkan vas bunga terhadap cermin di depannya. Ia tidak perduli dengan serpihan-serpihan vas yang menggores wajahnya. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada bayangan di depannya kalau kali ini serius dan teguh untuk tidak mengikuti permintaan keji itu.

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin mengikuti permintaanmu itu, bajingan." Naruto menggeram kesal, napasnya naik-turun tak beraturan. Akal sehatnya masih mendominasi, setengah mati ia mempertahankan diri untuk tetap sadar.

Kini, bayangan Naruto juga marah akan keputusan yang dibuat. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum senang. **"Jadi, kau ingin aku membunuh Hinata?"**

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memanfaatkanku untuk menyentuhnya," jawab Naruto. Safirnya kini berubah menjadi penuh dengan sarat amarah. Auranya mengeluarkan sifat posesif yang begitu kuat. "Aku akan menjauhinya, demi keselamatannya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Dua minggu kemudian.**_

Hinata melangkah menuju meja sarapan. Ia mengoles selai pada roti sebelum ia menarik kursi untuk duduk. Pagi ini, gadis itu menikmati sarapannya hanya dengan sehelai roti selai stroberi dan segelas susu. Ia menggigit rotinya dengan tak semangat. Sesekali mata bulannya melirik _smartphone_ yang tergeletak di samping. Lalu menghela napas. Hal itu terus berulang sampai Hinata meneguk susunya hingga habis.

Tak ada pesan masuk, panggilan masuk, ataupun notifikasi LINE dari Naruto. Ya, itulah alasan mengapa selama dua minggu ini Hyuuga Hinata tak bersemangat menjalani aktivitasnya.

Tertera di layar _smartphone,_ waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul delapan. Hinata harus bergegas mengingat hari ini ada persentasi di kelas kuliahnya. Ia harus melakukan diskusi terakhir sebelum tampil dengan anggota kelompoknya–meskipun Hinata tahu ini takkan berjalan dengan baik.

Untuk memperpendek waktu, Hinata segera keluar dari apatemen. Seperti biasa ia berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu bis yang akan mengantarnya ke gedung universitas. Hinata duduk di halte dalam diam–menunggu. Lantas kepalanya menoleh, memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Namun, ingatannya menyerukan bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu duduk di sini pada pagi hari. Sosok pirang yang selalu tersenyum dan menemaninya di sini hingga ke universitas–sayangnya, itu dulu.

Faktanya, sekarang ia sendiri. Menunggu bis bersama dinginnya pagi hari. Angin kembali datang dan dengan nakal merusak tatana rambut Hinata yang sederhana. Pagi ini dingin sekali, ditambah dengan dirinya yang telah kehilangan kehangatan. Kehangatan yang masih ada dua minggu yang lalu.

" _Geez,_ dingin sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya."

...

 **TAK!**

Pintu loker yang ditutup dengan keras merupakan wujud dari kekesalan Hinata pagi ini. Pasalnya, ia telah gagal dalam presentasi karena anggotanya yang begitu menyebalkan. Ia mendapat nilai D, dan Hyuuga Hinata benci dengan nilai serendah itu.

"Astaga, lihat wajahnya, menyeramkan sekali."

"Wah, aku rasa wajahnya itu jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu yang sering dilihatnya."

"Ya ampun, kau percaya hantu?"

"Hahaha. Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak gila sepertinya."

Kalimat-kalimat itu dengan tega menggigit telinga Hinata hingga memunculkan semburat merah di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Gadis _indigo_ itu marah, namun di sisi lain ia tidak tahan. Tangannya menggenggam kuat buku yang ia bawa, berusaha menyalurkan amarahnya sementara. Langkah kakinya begitu kuat beradu dengan lantai koridor jurusannya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal untuk saat ini.

" _Hinata."_

" _Hinata, tolong."_

" _Tolong ak–"_

"HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan Hinata menggema, lantas mengambil seluruh atensi beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di sana. Mereka menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam dan menghina. Ia menyadarinya, dengan napas naik-turun ia berusaha menahan tangis yang kapan saja bisa pecah. Mata bulan itu menangkap aura intimidasi dari sekitarnya.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sedang kacau saat ini. Ia ingin berpegangan, menitah langkahnya perlahan, melepas bebannya barang sejenak saja. Namun ia kehilangan pegangan itu. Selama ini Hinata sudah mencoba untuk bersabar–seperti apa yang sering ia lakukan dulu. Namun, kali ini ia telah mencapai batas. Hinata tak bisa mentolerir itu lagi.

Dengan segera ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Berlari sekuatnya, tak tahu langkahnya akan membawa ia dan kesedihannya ke mana. Hinata hanya butuh tempat yang tenang, tempat yang bisa meluapkan semua bebannya. Tempat yang mempunyai ruang banyak untuk bernapas dengan bebas. Ia ingin itu untuk sekarang.

Meskipun sebenarnya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Hinata menginginkan seseorang memeluknya. Menenangkannya dengan segala perhatian. Ia ingin Namikaze Naruto di sini, menemaninya untuk menangisi situasinya selama pemuda itu tidak ada.

Akhirnya, di taman belakang gedung kampus yang lama, dengan taman bunga sebagai saksi pecahnya tangis Hinata yang pilu. Lututnya tersungkur, mencium tanah. Bukunya berserakan. Ia benar-benar terpukul, terpuruk, dan nelangsa. Helaian rambutnya yang panjang menutupi raut wajahnya yang kacau, menyembunyikan air mata yang terus berlomba menuruni pipinya.

...

Dari kejauhan, Naruto seolah-olah menjadi saksi bisu atas kesedihannya sendiri. Dalam jarak dua atau tiga meter, ia merasakan sosok di sana yang seharusnya ia rengkuh. Membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya. Gadis yang seharusnya ia tenangkan dengan tepukan hangat di punggung yang sempit itu. Namun apa daya, ia membatasi dirinya kali ini.

Safir itu tak hentinya menatap sendu Hinata yang tengah terpuruk di bangku taman. Seharian ini–selama dua minggu di sela-sela istirahatnya dari kesibukan kuliah–ia mengikuti Hinata. Hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan Hinata. Meskipun ia tahu hidup Hinata selalu berjalan tidak baik.

Naruto merasa menjadi seorang yang sangat jahat di dunia Hyuuga Hinata. Belakangan ini Hinata kehilangan keceriaannya karena Naruto yang meninggalkannya pergi. Ia ingin mengembalikan sosok Hinata yang hangat bersamanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak ingin Hinata mengalami hal buruk nantinya jika ia gegabah.

Perang batin rutin mengunjungi Naruto, namun diakhiri dengan ia yang hanya bisa diam melihat Hinata dari jauh tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Pengecut memang, tapi hanya ini yang bisa Naruto berikan. Ia memang tak bisa menyelamatkan Hinata dari kesedihannya, tapi ia bisa menyelamatkan Hinata agar tak kehilangan nyawa karena dirinya.

Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang terus membuat hatinya tersayat, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Naruto harus tega membunuh semua rasa bersalah dan penyesalannya. Karena hanya ini yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

Di apartemennya, Naruto kembali kacau. Ia tak bisa konsentrasi belajar untuk materi besok. Hatinya kacau, pikirannya juga kacau. Dengan resah ia mencuci wajahnya dan sejenak menatap pantulannya di cermin.

" **Wah, kau kacau sekali."**

"Sekarang apa kau senang?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

" **Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?"** jawab bayangan itu dengan raut wajah yang main-main, membuat Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal. **"Sejujurnya, sih, aku senang."**

"Bajingan."

" _ **Yes, I am, Sir.**_ **Aku senang, kapan lagi kita bermain seperti ini. Kau anjingnya, aku adalah pemiliknya. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar menjauhinya.** _ **Good job my doggie."**_

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, hah? Kenapa kau tidak kembali tidur tenang seperti dulu?"

Sejenak Uzumaki itu tertawa, lalu memajukan wajahnya. Mata merah itu membalas tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Naruto. **"Kau bertanya 'kenapa'? Tentu saja aku bosan, Namikaze. Aku ingin bebas, aku ingin melihat orang-orang tertunduk dan memohon padaku saat aku melayangkan pisau di depan mereka."**

Naruto hanya diam.

" **Kita lihat saja, sampai kapan kau bertahan,"** Sisi gelap Naruto menyeringai puas. **"Aku yakin kau takkan pernah sanggup untuk memenangkan ini."**

Sekarang, malah Naruto yang tersenyum puas. Sekelebat ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. "Kalau aku menang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" **Tentu saja aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu–tidak akan menyakiti Hinata dan membiarkan kalian hidup tenang,"** balas bayangan Naruto dengan santai.

Naruto kembali diam, disusul dengan helaan napas yang lolos dari dirinya. "Baiklah, aku pasti akan memenangkan ini."

Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak yakin dengan ucapannya itu.

* * *

Sakit kepala mendera Hinata malam ini. Membuatnya tak bisa konsentrasi mempelajari materi yang akan diujikan besok. Sebentar saja ia melihat gelas yang berada di sampingnya, kemudian menghela napas.

"Percuma saja aku minum teh terus, tetap tidak bisa tenang kalau begini kondisinya."

Hinata pun beranjak, meninggalkan buku-bukunya dan meraih mantel tipis yang menggantung di balik pintu kamar. Malam ini dingin seperti biasa. Cukup kepalanya yang sakit, tubuhnya jangan. Ia tidak ingin absen besok.

Gadis itu berniat untuk mengunjungi apotek untuk membeli obat sakit kepala. Karena dekat, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Hawa dingin terus menusuk kulitnya di balik mantel, maka dari itu Hinata mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa menghangatkan diri di apotek.

Baru saja melangkah beberapa menit, Hinata harus mengerem mendadak karena seseorang menghalanginya. Ditambah, ia sungguh terkejut.

"Hinata?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N:** _Mumpung lagi libur jadi ngetik aja deh, hehe._

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _chrllins,_ _ **Myori Coco, Rinne TEN,**_ _SandiUzUmAkI-KUN, Boruhima,_ _ **dekfarel526, Byakugan no Hime, si-ders, followers, and favorites**_

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


	8. Chapter : 7, I Beg You

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Cheese In The Trap ©_** **Sonkki**

 ** _Bloody Indigo_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Chapter: 7, I Beg You**_

 _ **Genre: Tragedy, Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **M for bloody scene, psychological content, death-chara, and**_ **AU**

 ** _Inspired by Romeo and Juliet's Shakespears and other literatures_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

"Sial!"

Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia lelah bertengkar dengan jiwa lainnya karena hal ini. Apalagi, belakangan jiwa brengsek itu selalu mengganggunya. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Dadanya sesak, dihimpit oleh emosi yang mempersempit ruang kerja jantungnya. Tangannya juga sakit, karena belakangan ini ia selalu melampiaskan amarahnay dalam kepalan tangan.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin absen besok perkara kondisi fisik dan mentalnya yang mulai tidak membaik. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk sejenak berjalan di sekitar apartemennya. Ia ingin bernapas bebas di bawah langit jelaga bertabur bintang. Mengistirahatkan pikiran, batin, dan fisiknya yang belakangan ini tak henti berperang.

Malam ini memang dingin, namun Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dingin dalam tubuhnya. Tentu saja, terasa hampa pada dirinya. Dinginnya hampa lebih kejam dari dinginnya angin malam–begitu menurutnya. Sepasang safir itu menerawang langit malam, memohon pada rembulan dan bintang menyumbangkan cahaya mereka sedikit saja. Untuk kehangatan dirinya.

Naruto berjalan pelan. Kedua telapak tangannya yang besar ia sembunyikan dalam saku mantel, mencoba menghangatkan dirinya yang diterjang oleh dinginnya angin malam. Matanya terpejam, menajamkan pendengarannya terhadap suara sayup-sayup di sekitarnya–klakson mobil, deru mesin, suara orang berbicara. Satu helaan napas berat lolos darinya.

"Hei, nak! Jangan lari-lari nanti kamu jatuh!"

Teriakan seorang ibu mengalihkan atensi Naruto. Dari kejauhan ia melihat ibu itu kewalahan mengejar anak lelakinya yang berlari kencang menuju Naruto. Pemuda itu mengamati anak lelaki tersebut, bersiaga jikalau anak itu jatuh menabraknya, ia bisa sigap menangkapnya. Untungnya mereka tidak bertabrakan, karena anak itu berlari ke sisi jalan yang kosong.

Anak itu melewati Naruto, namun ia tak mampu memalingkan atensinya. Ia terus mengamati, sekalipun anak lelaki itu telah berlari jauh. Tak perduli hembusan angin yang mengganggunya. Saat itulah, ia mengukir senyum miris.

" _Kau tidak apa?"_

Kepala kuning itu dengan cepat menoleh. Bola matanya membulat ketika ia tak mendapatkan seorangpun di sekitarnya. Hati kecilnya masih tak percaya. Ia kembali mencari, menolehkan kepalanya ke sana dan ke mari. Naruto yakin ada seseorang di sini dan ia sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Itu, suara Hinata kan?" gumamnya pelan.

Atensinya terhenti pada bangku halte yang kosong tak berpenghuni. Halte itu, halte yang sering ia kunjungi setiap pagi untuk menunggu bus–bersama Hinata.

Naruto kembali menelaah tempatnya. Ia tak menyangka langkahnya menuntun dia ke area apartemen Hinata secara tidak sadar. Padahal, apartemennya dan apartemen Hinata berjarak cukup jauh. Mungkin, ia terlalu menikmati suasana di sini yang nyaman baginya sampai lupa sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan apartemennya dan sudah sejauh mana ia berjalan.

Pria tinggi itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli. Sudahlah, lagipula ia malas untuk melangkah mundur. Sudah nyaman dengan suasana di sini–pikirnya. Tetapi, belum lagi ia melangkah, seseorang membuatnya berhenti untuk bergerak.

"Hinata?" panggilnya pelan dengan nada terkejut.

Melihat sosok Hinata yang tak jauh dari pandangannya membuat Naruto bimbang. Ia ingin mengunjungi gadis itu dan menerjangnya dengan ribuan maaf serta pelukan erat. Melafaskan kata-kata rindu yang tersimpan. Namun, lagi-lagi ia sekuat tenaga mempertahankan bentengnya mengingat apa yang telah ia bahas bersama sisi brengseknya.

Ketika sepatu _sneakers_ itu hendak bergerak mundur, Hinata menoleh padanya. Gadis itu mendengar panggilannya, membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk mundur.

Jika ia mampu, Naruto ingin berdiri diam menatap mata bulan itu sejenak saja. Ia tak ingin bergerak mendekat ataupun berlari menjauh. Baginya, diam adalah solusi. Akan tetapi, ia harus melangkah maju. Naruto harus mampu menenangkan sistem sarafnya yang sempat kacau serta mematikan segala rasa rindu dan penyesalan.

Ini memang tak pantas disebut solusi, tapi Naruto harus melewatinya–dengan ekspresi dingin yang mencekam.

"Selamat malam."

* * *

Seketika mata indah milik Hinata membola melihat seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan pelan–namun ia masih bisa mendengarnya. Pemuda tinggi, berambut kuning, berkulit coklat, dan memiliki tiga garis khas di pipinya adalah sosok yang Hinata rindukan keberadaannya dua minggu ini. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri pemuda itu dan menghantamnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang saat ini beterbangan dalam pikirannya.

 _Kau ke mana saja?_

 _Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?_

 _Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?_

 _Sesibuk itu dirimu?_

Namikaze Naruto adalah subjek dari kerinduan Hyuuga Hinata saat ini. Sejenak mereka diam hanya saling tatapan. Melemparkan hasrat terpendam yang dibentengi dengan dinding tebal tak kasat mata. Tatkala _flatshoes_ biru itu mulai menitah langkah untuk mendekat, Naruto sudah meninggalkannya–melewatinya dengan langkah lebar. Tanpa menoleh ataupun tersenyum padanya. Dengan sorot safir yang dingin–seolah membunuh perasaannya dalam gelap malam.

"Selamat malam."

Hinata tak percaya, apakah dia yang dingin itu adalah Naruto yang dulu sering tersenyum untuknya. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya, mengamati punggung besar yang semakin jauh termakan oleh jarak, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di tikungan. Matanya mulai memanas dan mengabur. Pandangannya terbiaskan dalam tumpukan air mata yang siap jatuh. Dalam diam ia mengamati dan bertanya-tanya.

 _Apa yang terjadi padanya?_

 _Kenapa ia begitu dingin?_

Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu ingin memakan bulat-bulat pertanyaannya dan kembali memutar badan untuk melanjutkan apa yang terhenti. Hampir ia lupa tujuannya keluar dari apartemen. Hampir saja ia lupa bahwa ia sedang sakit kepala. Maka dari itu, ia bergegas ke apotek dan membiarkan rasa sakit hatinya terlupakan sejenak.

Sayangnya, Hinata tidak bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya saat ini.

Karena faktanya, ini lebih sakit dari kepalanya yang sakit sekarang–malah membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Dan sekarang ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari obat. Memang akan lebih sakit, namun setidaknya bisa mengurangi beban di hatinya.

Langkah mungil itu berbalik. Awalnya berjalan dengan tempo yang biasa, sampai akhirnya ia mempercepat langkah itu. Tak jarang ia menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Saat ini bukan waktunya untuk meminta maaf. Mantelnya berkibar diterjang angin. Dari kejauhan nampak siluet Naruto yang masih berjalan di bawah naungan lampu jalan yang terang.

 **BUK!**

Hinata memberinya sebuah pelukan dari belakang. Tanpa sepatah katapun dan tanpa gerakan yang berarti, Hinata mempererat pelukannya. Waktu seakan-akan terhenti, membantu gadis berambut gelap itu menikmati posisi dan melepaskan bebannya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Pemuda itu memilih untuk diam dan menikmatinya. Padahal, sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin membalas pelukan itu. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa.

Belum sampai lima belas menit, Hinata mengendurkan pelukannya. Berjalan mundur perlahan dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Menjatuhkan helaian poni yang sempat tersingkap, menyembunyikan wajah sedih Hinata saat ini. Perlahan ia mundur dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi melangkah semakin jauh.

Seiring dengan langkahnya, tetesan-tetesan air mata berlomba untuk jatuh, menyesap ke dalam aspal yang menjadi pijakannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga hari kemudian.**_

Hari ini hari libur dan Naruto tidak terbiasa dengan bangun pagi. Tetapi, atas dasar apa pagi ini ia bangun pagi, ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti, baru kali ini, tanpa komando dari dirinya sendiri tadi malam, hal itu terjadi. Padahal, biasanya ia selalu kesal kalau ia sudah berniat tapi bangun telat.

Tak mau ambil pusing, lelaki itu langsung menuju kamar mandi dan berniat untuk menggosok giginya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian menyiapkan sarapan dengan sepotong _sponge cake_ tipis dan segelas susu vanila. Ia menikmatinya dengan biasa–seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sembari menikmati sesuap demi sesuap, tangan besarnya meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di samping. Ada banyak pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab juga pesan via LINE yang sudah tahu dari siapa dan dengan terpaksa ia mengabaikannya hampir tiga minggu ini.

Itu dari Hinata, dengan berat hati ia tak ingin membukanya. Dan dengan sengaja, ia tak ingin menghapus itu dari _notification timeline_ di ponselnya.

"Tsk, _kuso._ "

Niatnya, hari ini Naruto mau olahraga– _mumpung sudah bangun pagi_ , pikirnya. Iapun mengawalinya dengan _treadmill._ Ah, sudah lama sekali sejak masuk kuliah, ia jadi jarang berolahraga. Seringnya olahraga pikiran. Ya, memikirkan kuliahnya dan tugas kuliahnya yang tak pernah santai dan jauh dari kata senggang. Maklum, calon dokter.

Jari kekar itu menekan beberapa tombol sehingga membuat pijakan _treadmill_ itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Dari kejauhan ia menyetel musik dengan radio mengaturnya dengan _volume_ besar. Lengkap sudah, baginya berolahraga dengan musik _up-beat_ kesukaannya adalah suatu kesempurnaan.

Mata itu sejenak terpejam. Menikmati langkahnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat dalam kuantitas waktu yang telah ditentukan. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Diri Naruto yang sudah panas pun mulai mengeluarkan keringat, membasahi kaus putih oblong yang ia kenakan.

 _Naruto-_ kun _!_

"Ah!"

Naruto mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakinya hampir terpeleset karena ia tak fokus. Entah kenapa suara Hinata kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Dan hal yang ia suka malah menganggu konsentrasi kegiatannya saat ini.

Naruto begitu menyukai Hinata yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

Pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Ia harus fokus, jika tidak dia akan absen besok perkara kakinya yang sakit karena terpeleset saat olahraga. Namun, semakin ia mencoba untuk menghindar sejenak, kemunculan Hinata dalam pikirannya semakin intens.

Saat Naruto kembali teringat dengan pelukan Hinata tiga hari yang lalu, itulah puncaknya.

 **BRUGH!**

"Astaga!"

Ia terjatuh dari _treadmill._ Untungnya, hanya mengalami terkilir ringan. Naruto memijit perlahan kakinya dan berniat untuk menghentikan aktivitas. Ia mengakhirinya dengan segelas air putih dan melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Sekali lagi, dengan rambut yang teracak karena frustasi.

* * *

Hidup Hinata kembali statis. Lama-lama ia mulai terbiasa dengan kealpaan Naruto, namun tak memungkiri bahwa sesekali ia teringat akan pemuda itu. Masih ada rindu yang bersemayam dan kenangan yang bermukim dalam dirinya. Hari semakin sore, gadis itu masih menikmati bacaan _webtoon_ kesukaannya dan menyesap teh hangat. Dengan tenang.

 _... "Anu, Jung." Seol menghampiri Jung dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang padanya. "Jung!"_

 _Merasa terpanggil, Jung segera menolehkan wajahnya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, sehingga membuat Seol gelagapan karena kaget._

" _Melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini, pert–"_

– **KRINGG!**

"Ah, mengganggu saja," umpat Hinata kesal karena ada sebuah panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Tetapi, kekesalannya seketika luntur melihat siapa yang memanggilnya di senja ini.

 _Astaga, Naruto-_ kun _!_

"Ya, Naruto- _kun_. Ada apa?" Hinata berusaha mengontrol suaranya untuk menutupi rasa gugup yang mendera. Ini adalah komunikasi pertama mereka, setelah lama tak berjumpa dalam interval waktu yang lama.

Naruto belum merespon, Hinata hanya mendengar helaan napas di seberang sana. "Naruto- _kun_?"

" _Hinata."_

"Ya?" Hinata mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa cangkir teh ke dalam apartemen.

" _Bisakah kau ke tempatku sekarang?"_

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Sesaat ia meneguk ludah, bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah firasat dalam dirinya. "Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," Naruto menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil satu napas, "tentang kita."

Gadis itu tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti firasat buruk seolah meyakinkan dirinya.

...

 **TING TONG!**

Hinata sudah membunyikan bel sebanyak lima kali, namun belum ada jawaban. Gadis itu mulai menghentakkan _flatshoes cream_ berpita dalam kesabarannya menunggu. Tangan putih yang mungil itu ia sembunyikan dalam mantel. Hari semakin malam dan suhu semakin menurun. Hinata berharap Naruto lekas membuka pintunya dan merasakan hangatnya suasanan apartemen.

Selang lima menit berlalu, pintu itu terbuka menampakkan sosok lelaki berambut cerah yang Hinata kenal–namun belakangan ini mulai asing karena sikapnya.

"Masuklah."

Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Naruto yang melangkah menuju ruang tamu. "Duduklah. Mau kubuatkan apa?"

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata berkunjung ke tempat Naruto, mata seindah bulan itu masih menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan ini. "Terserah saja, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto meninggalkannya sejenak untuk membuatkan minuman. Sementara itu, Hinata masih menikmati kegiatannya. Mulai dari betapa kagetnya melihat buku-buku yang tebal, lukisan-lukisan indah yang menghiasi dinding, hingga interior yang minimalis.

"Ini kopimu."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di seberang Hinata. Sebentar saja ia mengamati Hinata yang menyesap kopi buatanya dan menggeggam erat cangkir itu. Mencoba untuk mencuri kehangatan yang dihantarkan oleh minuman pahit itu.

Cukup lama, sampai Hinata menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah mengamatinya. "Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

Kini, giliran Naruto yang menyesap kopinya. Kemudian meloloskan satu helaan napas berat. "Aku ingin memohon sesuatu padamu."

Hinata menatap dalam sepasang safir secerah samudra itu. Bisa ia tafsirkan, ada banyak sekali pancaran yang bercampur aduk di sana. Keraguan, kesedihan, ketakutan, dan sebagainya. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari semua ini. Hinata hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap. Menunggu Naruto bersuara dan berharap Naruto menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dua minggu tiga hari belakangan ini.

"Aku mohon padamu, Hinata- _chan_."

Gadis itu masih menunggu dalam degup jantung yang semakin memacu. Jari putihnya tergerak melingkari pinggiran cangkir, untuk menetralisir kinerja jantungnya yang di luar batas.

"Aku mohon, lupakan aku, Hinata- _chan._ "

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hai, readers. Sepertinya saya akan hiatus lagi, mengingat sebentar lagi liburan berakhir. Sampai jumpa di liburan selanjutnya!_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _ **Becky407,** **diinda16**_ _ **, Hitamputih904,** hqhqhq_ _,_ _ **dekfarel526, Byakugan no Hime, si-ders, followers, and favorites**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


	9. Chapter: 8, A Delicious Dessert

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Bloody Indigo_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Chapter: 8, A Delicious Dessert**_

 _ **Genre: Tragedy, Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **M for bloody scene, psychological content, death-chara, and**_ **AU**

 ** _Inspired by Romeo and Juliet's Shakespears and other literatures_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _Aku mohon, Hinata-_ chan _. Lupakan aku, Hinata-_ chan _._

 **BRUK!**

Seketika lututnya melemas dan terjerembab mencium lantai koridor apartemen yang dingin. Hinata meringis tatkala ia mengingat permintaan yang tak bisa ia kabulkan itu. Bahunya yang bersandar pada pintu apartemen Naruto itu bergetar dengan hebat. Menunjukkan betapa rapuhnya ia sekarang.

Sejak permintaan yang menyakitkan itu terlafaskan, Hinata hanya diam seperti semua sistem sarafnya tak berfungsi untuk sementara waktu. Lidahnya kelu untuk merangkai kata demi kata–tidak, bahkan dia belum merangkai kata-kata tersebut di kepalanya. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Hingga cangkir kopi di depannya sudah tak bersahabat lagi dengan panas, itulah komando pertama dalam dirinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Sekarang gadis Hyuuga itu betul-betul kehilangan pegangannya yang baru saja memapahnya dua bulan ini. Ia baru saja kehilangan cahaya yang biasa menerangi gelapnya dan menuntun jalan hidupnya yang tergopoh-gopoh. Hinata begitu takut–sangat takut. Hanya dengan Naruto, Hinata sudah melupakan kenangan pahitnya sebelum berjumpa dengan pemuda itu. Secara tak langsung menyemangatinya untuk tetap hidup, sekalipun hidup itu mampu mencabik-cabik hati dan dirinya. Dan kini, secara terpaksa ia harus bercengkrama lagi dengan intimidasi dan caci maki.

Setetes demi setetes air mata berlomba menuruni pipi mulusnya ketika dengan tega memori indah bersama Naruto terputar dalam benaknya. Hinata tahu, untuk beberapa menit ke depan, dia tidak akan bisa senang kembali. Tidak bisa tertawa lepas lagi. Tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Karena sosok yang membuatnya seperti itu, sudah tidak ada di sisinya lagi. Mungkin selamanya akan pergi dari sisi di mana lelaki itu selalu bersama dengannya.

Perlahan manik bulan yang basah itu bergulir. Melihat penampakan seorang perempuan transparan yang berdiri di sudut, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Di situlah, tangis Hinata pecah. Menggema di koridor yang sepi tersebut.

* * *

Sayup-sayup tangis Hinata yang masuk ke indera pendengaran Naruto, membuatnya semakin dibebani dengan rasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia meninggalkan gadis itu berjalan sendirian di tengah ramainya tatapan intimidasi yang kerap dilayangkan. Naruto sangat tahu bahwa tempat seharusnya adalah berdiri di sampingnya, menjaga gadis rembulan itu dengan _kelebihan_ -nya–ia baru sadar bahwa ia terlahir untuk itu. Tapi Naruto sudah hapal mati tabiat sisi lainnya yang kejam itu.

Andai saja ia bisa melawan sisi brengseknya, pemuda Namikaze ini mungkin akan tetap bersama Hinata, tanpa perduli gertakan dari Uzumaki sialan itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin, dengan keberadaannya akan mengancam keberlangsungan hidup gadis yang ia cintai.

"Argh, sial!" umpatnya sembari mengacak rambut kuningnya dengan frustasi.

Tepat di depannya muncul sebuah bayangan Uzumaki pada cermin besar yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Tatapan penuh kemenangan dari sirat manik merah Uzumaki bertabrakan dengan tatapan penuh amarah dari sirat manik safir Namikaze. Sejenak mereka diam saling tatap melemparkan aura hitam, sampai akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan–mencoba untuk tetap–tenang.

"Apa kau puas? Ini kan yang kau mau?"

Uzumaki tertawa lepas, sementara Namikaze menggeram tertahan.

" **Lihat! Lihat wajahmu, haha! Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar seperti ini. Bodoh sekali, demi cinta kau sekacau ini. Astaga."** Ejek bayangan itu lengkap dengan tawa yang masih mengiringi kalimatnya.

"Terserahmu saja! Yang terpenting aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak macam-macam dengan Hinata, bangsat!" Wajah Naruto sudah merah padam, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar murka sekarang.

Bayangan di depannya kini berhenti tertawa. Ia berdeham sejenak untuk menenangkan tenggorokannya kemudian mengambil satu langkah mendekati tubuh asli itu. Sebentar saja ia menatap Naruto, sampai akhirnya timbul untaian senyuman tipis bermakna tak terdefinisi.

" **Kau kira aku semudah itu?"**

Dan seketika, pandangan Naruto menggelap.

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka satu. Sudah lewat tengah malam, pastinya hanya segelintir orang saja yang masih sadar di luar sana. Selebihnya? Menikmati dunia mimpi dalam nyamannya selimut dan empuknya kasur.

Namun, seorang pria perawakan tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam elok berjalan menembus malam yang semakin dingin. Langkah lebar itu kerap berjalan, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk singgah di _cafe_ 24 jam sekedar menghangatkan diri. Nafasnya yang memburu mengeluarkan kepulan asap dingin yang terhalangi oleh rendahnya topi yang ia pakai.

Dalam perjalanannya seorang pria mabuk menabraknya dengan kasar. Di bawah naungan lampu jalan yang redup, ia mampu mengenali sosok mabuk itu. Seketika saja, seulas senyum sinis tercetak di wajahnya yang tertutup.

"Astaga, kau mabuk sekali, Tuan. Apakah kau keberatan untuk kuantar ke tempatmu?" tanya lelaki serba hitam itu dengan sopan, sembari mencengkram bahu pria mabuk tersebut agar ia bisa berjalan dengan seharusnya.

"Aah~ antarkan saja aku ke _Love Hotel_ terdekat dan beri aku beberapa perempuan hehehe~"

"Baiklah, Tuan. Tapi sebelumnya kita lewat sini saja, di sana ramai sekali."

Lelaki tersebut menuntunnya ke gang sempit terdekat. Terus menuntunnya sampai di ujung gang yang buntu. Kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat, menganalisa tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Setelah dirasa aman, saat itulah ia mencampakkan pria mabuk itu dengan kasar ke tong sampah.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau!" teriak pria itu setengah sadar. Matanya tak lagi sayu, kini mencoba untuk mengenali wajah lelaki di depannya yang tertutup topi.

" **Kau, Ajisai, teman sekampusku kan?"** tanya lelaki itu, kemudian berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan pria yang bersandar di tumpukan sampah.

"K-kau siapa? Tahu dari mana namaku?"

" **Oh, tentu saja aku tahu,"** ia menjeda kalimatnya kemudian melemparkan topinya ke sembarang arah, **"kau tentu mengenalku kan?"**

Mata Ajisai–pria itu–seketika membola melihat sosok berambut kuning dan bermata safir yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti harimau hendak menerkam mangsanya. "Kau, Namikaze Naruto? Psikopat itu?!"

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya tertawa. **"Bukan, aku Naruto yang lain."**

Ajisai ketakutan setelah otaknya membunyikan _alarm_ berbahaya. "Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau menyeretku ke sini?!"

" **Masalahku ada pada dirimu,"** jawabnya santai. **"Tangan ini,"** Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan Ajisai yang lemas dan gemetar, **"pernah meninjuku hanya karena aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan bukumu."**

Ajisai menghentakkan tangannya untuk lepas dari sentuhan Uzumaki Naruto. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memundurkan dirinya sekuat yang ia bisa. Semampunya untuk menghindari tatapan membunuh yang berjarak belasan senti darinya.

Melihat teman sekampus sisi malaikatnya yang sangat ketakutan itu, malah membuat si Uzumaki semakin tersenyum senang. Tangannya menggapai pisau yang ia simpan di balik jaket hitam polos yang ia kenakan, menarik perlahan pisau itu. Sejenak memainkannya di depan wajah lelaki itu, yang membuatnya semakin meringkuk ketakutan–kalau bisa ia meringkuk serendah trenggiling.

 **JLEB!**

Bilah pisau itu menancap di tenggorokan Ajisai. Disusul dengan aliran cairan merah berbau anyir membasahi perlahan dadanya. Lelaki itu kesakitan luar biasa–tentunya. Suara yang ia punya tak bersisa, jeritan permintaan tolongnya seakan-akan tertancap bersama dengan benda tajam yang bersinar di bawah sinar bulan berselimut darah.

" **Menyakiti seorang gadis dengan suaramu yang lantang meneriaki** _ **kelebihan-**_ **nya. Wah, kalau aku adalah Naruto** _ **yang kau kenal,**_ **apalagi yang akan kau lakukan dengannya? Astaga, sepertinya si Bodoh itu harus berterima kasih padaku,"** racaunya saat ia telah berdiri dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang. Mata merahnya seakan-akan melihat sosok yang sekarat di depannya sekecil kerikil. Rendah, hina, dan menyedihkan.

Naruto yang kejam itu kembali menuduk, mencabut pisaunya perlahan dengan sengaja. Ajisai kembali berteriak kesakitan, kemudian senyuman iblis kembali menghiasi wajah Uzumaki Naruto. Dan secepat kilat ia kembali menusuk pria itu, tepat di jantungnya. Dengan kejam ia memainkan pisau itu–memutarnya sampai membentuk lubang yang penuh darah. Menampakkan jantung yang sudah berbentuk entah apa tak bisa dideskripsikan. Uzumaki Naruto begitu senang, layaknya seorang anak lak-laki yang mendapatkan mainan baru dari ayahnya.

Di detik-detik kematian Ajisai, Uzumaki itu melangkah dengan tenang meninggalkannya. Persetan dengan bercak darah yang mewarnai kaos oblong abu-abunya, menodai jaket hitamnya, ia hanya memikirkan rentetan target yang akan menjadi _makan malam-_ nya. Dan sesungguhnya, sisi Naruto yang brengsek ini tidak sabar untuk _menyantap hidangan penutupnya._

* * *

Dengan langkah terseret, sebentar lagi Hinata menggapai gagang pintu apartemennya. Langkah yang begitu lunglai membawa berat tubuh Hinata bersama dengan isak tangisnya. Suasana tengah malam begitu dingin–sangat dingin. Angin malam yang menyusup melambaikan rambutnya yang panjang, menyembunyikan kesedihan yang sedari tari meluap sepanjang jalan. Suara cicak seakan menertawainya, tertawa sembari meledek betapa bodohnya wanita itu.

Hyuuga Hinata menganggap dirinya bodoh, juga menganggap Naruto bodoh.

 **CEKLEK.**

Suara derit pintu menyertai tatkala Hinata membuka pintu dengan tak bersemangat. Ia melepaskan _flatshoes-_ nya dan menghidupkan lampu.

Hampa.

Kata pertama setelah ia melewatkan malam dengan sendu dan melihat kamarnya yang kosong. Ia sudah terbiasa pulang tanpa disambut, tapi kali ini berbeda bagi gadis Hyuuga itu. Sesuatu yang sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya dan kamarnya dengan jejak kenangan.

Hinata masih berdiri, belum beranjak sesentipun. Mata yang sama indahnya dengan bulan yang bersinar di langit sana bergulir perlahan. Mulai dari tempat tidurnya. Dimana ia mendapati Naruto tidur di pinggir ranjangnya, mengalunkan napas dan wajah tampan saat tertidur pulas. Lalu lantai yang dilapisi karpet berbulu di sekitar tempat tidurnya, dimana ia melihat betapa seriusnya Naruto membahas semua buku-buku kedokteran yang ia bawa. Sampai gelak tawa mereka yang masih jelas terngiang ketika kepala _indigo_ itu berpaling menatap meja makan dan dapur yang bersih.

Saat semua kenangan itu pergi dari benaknya, Hinata memulai kembali langkahnya. Menuju dapur, meraih cangkir, dan mulai mengakrabkan dirinya dengan cangkir teh dan pemandangan malam dari balkon. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, seperti ini.

Sejenak mata itu terpejam. Kemudian menggumam, "kita memang bodoh, eh?"

Satu kekehan halus nan pilu keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku yang bodoh takut kehilanganmu. Dan kau yang bodoh dengan kebohonganmu."

"Kau begitu bodoh. Kita bertemu tak sengaja. Berlagak sehingga membuatku suka padamu. Kemudian dengan mudah memintaku untuk melupakanmu. Sangat bodoh. Haha, bodoh sekali."

Satu air mata meluncur dari matanya yang sudah menggenang, tanpa isak tangis. Mencoba tersenyum, sekalipun itu begitu menyakitkan.

"Bohong. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin aku melupakanmu," Hinata meneguk tehnya dengan gemetar, "tapi, ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa k-k-kau harus ber-bo-hong?" Perlahan isak tangis yang ia tahan keluar, terselip di setiap jeda kalimatnya.

Hinata menyerah. Ia meletakkan cangkir itu di dinding balkon dan meremas kepalanya sembari menangis. Malam begitu sunyi dengan angin yang meredamkan segala isak tangis yang keluar darinya. Tak sekalipun mampu menenangkan irama detak jantungnya yang tak karuan dan kinerja paru-parunya yang sesak, setenang apapun angin berhembus dan seindah apapun bulan bersinar.

Setengah jam Hinata lalui dengan menangis, sampai akhirnya ia menghapus jejak air matanya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam apartemennya bersama cangkir tersebut. Menghampiri dapur untuk mencuci cangkir itu, namun kerannya mati.

"Ah, menyebalkan sekali." Hinata mengumpat sembari menekan beberapa nomor di _smartphone_ -nya. "Halo? Saya pemilik kamar di nomor 10. Bisa perbaiki kerannya? Saya ingin mencuci tapi tidak bisa. Oh, baiklah. Maaf mengganggu tengah malam seperti ini. Terima kasih."

 **TUT!**

Percakapan singkat Hinata dan penjaga apartemen diputus dari seberang sana. Tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Hinata membuka pintu itu dan terlihat sosok yang berpakaian serba gelap. Sesuatu yang aneh menghampiri Hinata.

Gadis _indigo_ itu seperti mengenal pria ini, begitu juga auranya. Hanya saja, auranya lebih gelap–lebih menyeramkan. Satu hal yang pasti, Hinata tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa ia tiba-tiba tidak menyukai suasana ini dan menyesali kedatangan pria itu.

Intinya, Hinata merasa bahwa satu detik kedepannya ada sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:** _To be honest, saya takut banget sama yang namanya adegan berdarah. Juga, ini bukan perdana. Dan sebenernya saya sengaja buatnya sekelebat saja karena dari awal buat fict ini bloody scenenya mau saya fokuskan di ending. Last chap-nya kapan? Ya, mohon ditunggu saja, yang pastinya, udah mau deket_

 _Tapi saya meringis karena saya kehilangan feels saat nulis bagian gore-nya. This is the second time, tapi saya masih merasa kurang. Mohon bantuannya ya dengan review kalian!;)_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _ **Rinne TEN,**_ _Durarawr, hqhqhq, inata-chan, inata, Narunata, Enday, Gia, ana,_ _ **dekfarel526, Bougenville, Hitamputih904, Fania HimeChan, Byakugan no Hime, si-ders, followers, and favorites**_

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


	10. Chapter : 9, Our Ending Story

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Bloody Indigo_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Chapter: 9, Our Ending Story**_

 _ **Genre: Tragedy, Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **M for bloody scene, psychological content, bad words, death-chara, and**_ **AU**

 ** _Inspired by Romeo and Juliet's Shakespears and other literatures_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

"Anda yang memanggil saya untuk memperbaiki saluran air?" tanya pemuda itu di ambang pintu.

Hinata mengangguk dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Tak banyak gerakan yang berarti, karena Hinata berhati-hati dalam setiap tindakannya kali ini. Ketika di dapur, Hinata hanya menatap punggung lebar lelaki itu yang sibuk dengan perkakasnya. Kepala _indigo-_ nya penuh dengan berbagai macam pikiran akan keganjilan yang ia temui saat ini.

Tubuh tegap, tinggi, proporsional, dan atletis. Setahunya, lelaki penjaga apartemen ini gemuk, berwajah sangar, dan tinggi badannya sama dengan dirinya. Juga belakangan ini ia tidak mendengar kabar adanya perekrutan penjaga baru. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal pria ini.

Perlahan angka kewaspadaan pada Hinata bertambah. Jangan-jangan pria itu pencuri? Wajar karena tengah malam dan kasus seperti ini marak terjadi. Hinata yang bersender pada meja dapur mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggiran meja.

" _Aku tidak boleh lengah,"_ batinnya.

Tapi sekelebat pemikiran positifnya menghampiri tatkala ia melihat sebuah sapu tangan yang dibordir terikat di lengan atas kanan lelaki itu. Seperti nama perusahaan. Pemikiran positif itu diperkuat dengan fakta bahwa baru-baru ini ada perusahaan air baru di sekitar apartemen Hinata. Sejenak gadis Hyuuga itu bernapas lega, membawa pergi semua kekhawatirannya.

"Sudah selesai, Nona."

"Ah, cepat sekali. Bagian mana yang rusak?" tanya Hinata, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya pada bagian bawah keran. Tetapi tangannya perlahan mengambil obeng yang berada pada tas perkakas di dekatnya. Kemudian diam-diam ia sembunyikan dalam saku celana.

" _Untuk mengantisipasi."_

"Cuma tersumbat. Sepertinya sudah lama rusak ya? Soalnya ada tali yang mengikat keran ini," jawab lelaki itu sambil mengecek kerannya kembali.

Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ano, terima kasih sudah datang tengah malam seperti ini. Jangan pergi dulu, biar saya buatkan jus."

Lelaki itu menolak, masih dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk seolah-olah sedang menutupi sesuatu. "Tidak perlu, Nona. Nona hanya perlu membayar saja."

"Sudah, duduk saja." Perempuan bermarga Hyuuga itu tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk di meja ruang tamu. Kemudian mempersilahkan tukang ledeng itu duduk.

Ini merupakan bagian dari rencana yang ia susun sejak tukang ledeng itu memperbaiki kerannya. Sekalipun ia berusaha keras untuk berpikir positif dan tidak khawatir, tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa menangkis instingnya yang berkata _kau sedang dalam bahaya._

Hal pertama yang akan Hinata lakukan adalah buat suasana menjadi lebih santai, ajak lelaki itu mengobrol. Saat lelaki misterius itu berbicara, Hinata dengan sigap akan menganalisis untuk langkah selanjutnya.

"Saya baru melihatmu pertama kali ini. Kau anak buah barunya penjaga di bawah?" Hinata mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dengan tenang ia minum jus itu, meneguknya perlahan.

"Ehm, penjaga itu paman dari saudara jauh saya. Beliau menawarkan pekerjaan ini."

Hening melewati mereka. Mata bulan Hinata tak henti mengamati lelaki misterius di hadapannya _top-to-toe._ Menganalisis sedikit demi sedikit, membaca aura yang terpancar dari lelaki itu, dan mencoba menebak isi kepalanya. Semakin ia menganalisis, pegangan gadis itu pada gelasnya kian mengerat.

Semuanya mengarah pada hal yang negatif. Lebih buruk dari kata negatif.

" _Jangan biarkan dia pulang, Hinata. Ulurlah waktu!"_

"Bisa saya mencuci cangkir sebentar? Nanti kita mengobrol lagi."

Hinata menapakkan langkahnya di keramik yang dingin dengan hati-hati. Dalam setiap waktu telapak kakinya bersentuhan dengan keramik putih gading itu, ia menguatkan dirinya dan menanamkan _mindset_ bahwa apa yang akan ia lakukan adalah benar. Untuk keselamatan dirinya dan keberlangsungan hidupnya.

Jari putih itu mulai memutar kenop keran. Arus air begitu kuat menghantam cangkir kotor Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti, sambil mencuci tangannya bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati. Meraih sebilah pisau dari rak pisau yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Kau mau memotong apa tengah malam begini, Hinata- _chan_?"

Kalimat polos yang masuk ke indera pendengaran Hinata membuat tangannya mengendur tatkala sudah mencabut pisau itu dari tempatnya. Genggamannya melonggar saat ia tahu gaya bicara ini. Ia sangat mengenalnya. Dan seketika itu Hinata membalikkan badan, meletakkan pisaunya sambil melotot tak menyangka dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

Naruto yang ia kenal berdiri di depannya. Dengan tatapan yang berbeda, jiwa berbeda, tetapi tubuh yang sama.

Hinata buta akan perasaannya. Segera saja gadis itu memeluk Naruto, sangat erat. Kemudian menangis pada dada bidang lelaki itu. "Kenapa kau datang? Bukannya kau memintaku untuk melupakanmu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rentetan pertanyaan itu terputus-putus, isak tangis menjeda setiap kalimatnya. Tangisnya semakin pecah, ketika lengan kekar itu membalas pelukannya. Dengan sama erat, namun hangat yang berbeda.

Hinata menyadari segala keganjilan yang ada, namun persetan baginya. Ia tidak perduli. Sampai ketika sebuah besi dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya. Besi tajam yang selalu ia gunakan saat memasak.

 **"** **Bukan aku yang memintamu, tapi diriku yang lain."**

Semua sudah jelas bagi Hinata. Bukan, ini bukanlah Namikaze Naruto yang ia kenal. Yang selalu riang, tersenyum dan hangat. Pria ini bukanlah Naruto-nya, begitu dingin dan menyeramkan. Mendengar desir suara berat di tengkuknya, Hinata hanya bisa membatu. Ia terancam. Gadis itu ingin menancapkan pisau pada lelaki itu, tapi di satu sisi ia juga tidak tega.

Sementara itu Uzumaki Naruto menarik tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya, membawanya dengan kasar ke pojok ruangan. Menatap Hinata yang berada di bawahnya dengan hina, rendah, dan sinis.

 **"** **Wah, kita belum kenalan, ya? Aku Uzumaki Naruto,"** katanya, kemudian mensejajarkan tingginya pada Hinata yang tersudut dan mencoba untuk tidak takut. **"Sisi lain dari laki-laki yang kau cintai."**

Hinata menatap lurus pada manik merah di depannya. "Apa maumu?"

Si Uzumaki memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan lalu kembali berdiri, **"pertanyaan itu lagi. Kenapa setiap orang yang ingin kuajak untuk bermain malah menanyakan hal yang sama di awal?"** keluhnya.

 **"** **Aku hanya ingin bermain, dan kini gilirannya denganmu. Oh iya, mungkin sambil menyampaikan sesuatu yang ingin kuungkapkan,"** imbuhnya, wajah tampannya tak luput dari seringaian sinis yang selalu terpatri.

"Permainan seperti apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Hinata dengan tegas. "Pulanglah ke tempatmu dan sadarkan Naruto, bajingan."

 **"** **Kau barusan memakiku? Astaga dunia seperti apa ini."** Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang sebilah pisau yang berada di tangannya sejak tadi. Mata merah itu mengamatinya dan memainkannya di depan wajah. **"Sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain, ya?"**

Ketika tangan Naruto mengudara hendak menusuk tubuh di depannya, Hinata sudah mendorong lelaki itu sekuat tenaganya dan dengan sigap lari sejauh mungkin–di luar dari jangkauan Naruto. Langkah kakinya menggema menuju pintu keluar yang tertutup. Namun, sisi Naruto yang lain ini lebih kuat dari _gebetan_ sisi malaikatnya. Ia langsung saja menghadang pintu, tidak membiarkan makanannya lenyap.

 **"** **Kau mau ke mana?"** tanya Naruto dengan senyuman jahat dan tatapan tajamnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata menciut. Perlahan tangannya memutar kunci di belakang–menguncinya.

 _Alarm_ berbunyi sangat keras menandakan bahwa Hinata benar-benar terancam di posisinya, terancam garis keras. Adrenalinnya naik, jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, otaknya mendesak untuk membuat keputusan lawan-atau-lari. Sepersekian detik ia membuat keputusan yang tepat menurutnya. Belum lagi ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melayangkan seribu langkah, tangan kekar Naruto mencengram tubuhnya lantas mendorongnya kasar ke dinding.

 **"** **Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari, Hinata."** Naruto melangkah, mempertipis jarak di antara mereka. **"Hari ini, dendamku harus terbalaskan."**

"Jangan macam-macam denganku," ancam Hinata dengan sirat tegas di kedua matanya.

Manik merah Naruto menatap lurus pada manik bulan Hinata. Melayangkan _deathglare_ yang mampu membuat keberanian Hinata goyah. **"Selama kau ada, aku tersiksa. Aku tidak bisa bebas. Namikaze sialan itu selalu menekanku dalam dirinya. Wah, bagaimana kalau kalian sudah pacaran? Menikah? Kalian akan membunuhku dalam paksaan."**

Naruto mengarahkan ujung belatinya mengenai permukaan wajah Hinata yang bersih. **Memainkannya tanpa ragu, mengukir garis halus–sangat halus–di wajah cantik Hinata. Kemudian perlahan turun, menuju perut rata gadis itu.** **"Maka dari itu, sebelum kalian memusnahkanku, ada baiknya terlebih dahulu aku–"**

 **JLEB!**

 **"–** **memusnahkanmu."**

Teriakan Hinata menggema ke seluruh ruangan di apartemennya. Perihnya belati dingin menusuk perutnya begitu terasa. Penderitaan Hinata tidak berakhir sampai di situ. Tubuhnya seperti sedang dikuliti ketika Naruto memainkan belatinya di satu titik itu. Gadis Hyuuga itu kembali berteriak, kali ini lebih keras. Menunjukkan betapa sakitnya pisau itu membuat sebuah lubang besar di perutnya.

 **"** **Sepertinya akan lebih seru, jika aku memainkanmu di berbagai titik. Sial, ini akan menyenangkan,"** umpat Naruto untuk mengekspresikan rasa senangnya saat ini.

Hinata ingin melarikan diri. Namun apa daya semua rasa sakitnya telah menguras tenaga untuk sekedar berdiri dan berpindah. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan adalah menyumpahserapah sosok di depannya dengan amarah yang tak mendasar dan tatapan bulan yang menyalang.

"Bodoh."

Naruto yang hendak melayangkan kembali belatinya kini terhenti mengudara setelah mendengar satu kata lolos dari bibir Hinata. Mata merah itu semakin tajam dan penuh emosi. Ia tidak bisa diperlakukan serendah ini. Yang bisa melakuaknnya hanya sisi malaikatnya–itupun berakhir dengan sisi bejat yang memenangkan pertarungan.

 **"** **Apa katamu? Kau mengataiku lagi?"** Naruto menggeram.

"Iya, kau bodoh–ugh!" Refleks Hinata mengepalkan tangannya memendam rasa sakit yang amat sangat. "Bayangkan jika Naruto- _kun_ yang sebenarnya sadar dan tahu perlakuanmu terhadapku sekarang. Bukankah dia tetap menyingkirkanmu dari tubuhnya? Mungkin dia akan lebih dendam padamu daripada biasanya."

Hinata mengukir senyuman kemenangan tatkala ia sukses membuat pancaran mata sangar Naruto menciut. Naruto membenarkan apa kata Hinata, dan itu membuat amarahnya semakin membara, seperti menumpahkan minyak kepada dirinya yang sudah memanas.

Tapi senyuman kemenangan itu tak bertahan lama, ketika Naruto dengan sigap menarik kerah kaus gadis tersebut dan mengangkatnya. **"Lalu kau berpikir aku akan lari ketakutan? Kau salah."**

Tangan kekar itu membenturkan kepala Hinata ke tembok, berulang kali seiring dengan kemarahannya yang semakin membesar–pelampiasan yang begitu kejam. Setiap benturan diwarnai dengan teriakan pilu Hinata. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah, tengkoraknya akan retak saat itu juga, dan telinganya berdengung. Darah mengucur dari pelipis dan bau anyir itu begitu menusuk hidung Hinata.

Tapi, hal tersebut tidak mampu membuat Hinata berhenti mempekerjakan otaknya yang lumayan pintar. Sejak awal ia bertemu pertama kali dengan sisi brengsek _gebetan_ -nya itu, gadis _indigo_ ini terus memikirkan rencana yang pas untuk mengembalikan sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya. Belum ada rencana yang ditetapkan, namun baginya untuk melawan balik sinis adalah solusi sementara yang tepat.

"Jangan harap aku mati di depanmu. Kau, tidak pantas mengambil nyawaku," ucap Hinata dengan dingin, lengkap dengan pancaran matanya yang tajam dan tanpa takut.

Hinata terus menekan rasa takut dan sakitnya demi keselamatan dirinya, Namikaze Naruto, dan mereka berdua. Serpihan keberanian perlahan ia kumpulkan, menggunung dalam dirinya. Hinata menatap lurus Naruto. Rasa takutnya memberontak untuk lepas ketika ia melihat pupil di depannya mengecil. Hinata tidak akan menyerah untuk berani di posisinya saat ini.

Naruto menjatuhkan Hinata dengan kasar, kemudian berjongkok menyejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis yang sudah bersimbah darah di depannya. **"Kau menikmati permainan ini, hm?"**

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata dengan penuh tekad. "Kau berharap aku akan lari ketakutan dan menyerah dengan keadaan? Mati di tanganmu? Kau salah, brengsek. Mana mungkin manusia rendah sepertimu mampu mengalahkanku?"

 **"** **JANGAN BERANI MERENDAHKANKU, JALANG!"**

Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar murka tatkala Hinata melemparkan bola api padanya. Dengan membabi buta Naruto menyayat seluruh tubuh Hinata, menodai pakaian Hinata dengan darah, menggenangi lantai dengan darah, dan menyemarakkan seisi ruangan dengan bau anyir segar. Pemuda itu mengakhirinya dengan tertawa puas, melihat Hinata di depannya sekarat dalam balutan merah darah.

Dalam usahanya mempertahankan nyawa yang tersisa, Hinata selesai menyusun rencana untuk melumpuhkan pemuda di depannya. Ia baru ingat dengan obeng yang ia sembunyikan dalam saku celana. Dengan tenaga yang ada, Hinata diam-diam menarik tangannya masuk ke saku celana, menggenggam sejenak benda itu di sana. Saatnya melaksanakan apa yang sudah ia susun.

Kepala _indigo_ yang tadi sempat tertunduk kini menengadah. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan pilu dan sendu tak berbatas. Matanya ia paksa untuk memanas, menciptakan bulir-bulir air mata yang akan terjun melewati tetes-tetes darah mengering di wajahnya.

"Mungkin setelah ini kau yang akan menang," Hinata meraih tangan Naruto, kemudian menggenggamnya. "Doaku selalu menyertaimu, berdoa untuk kesuksesanmu dalam membunuh setiap orang. Tapi–"

 **JLEB!**

"–aku adalah pengecualian."

Hinata dengan cepat menancapkan obeng itu di lengan Naruto kemudian menariknya hingga terbentuk sebuah luka memanjang dari bahu menuju telapak tangannya. Darah mengucur deras, mendesak keluar dari lengan kekar itu. Naruto mengaduh dengan amat sangat. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Hinata karena tidak terima ia dibalas seperti ini. Naruto ingin lebih menyiksa Hinata, namun itu semua terhambat karena sakit kepala yang menderitanya secara tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya Naruto tumbang bersama dengan Hinata. Mereka saling berhadapan. Dengan mata bulan Hinata yang sayu dan mata biru Naruto yang menatap gadis di depannya tak percaya.

"Syukurlah," kalimat Hinata terputus oleh napasnya yang juga terputus-putus, "kau kembali."

Ketika tangan putih Hinata yang penuh darah membelai lembut pipi Namikaze Naruto, Naruto meluncurkan satu tetes air mata dari genangan air mata yang menumpuk di kedua bola matanya. Kalimatnya tertahan di tenggorokan, namun akhirnya keluar meskipun ia tak sanggup mengucapkannya. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tenang. Tapi tidak mampu menenangkan Naruto yang sudah menyalahkan dirinya dalam batin. Tak mampu menghapus rasa bersalah yang amat besar, mengiris luka sangat lebar di hatinya.

Lelaki Namikaze itu memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut yang singgah di pipinya. Namun tetap saja, tidak mampu menyingkirkan rasa bersalah pada Hinata dan kekesalan sebesar semesta pada sisinya yang bajingan.

Sebelum sampai di napasnya yang terakhir, Hinata mencoba untuk mengutarakan kalimat-kalimat sebagai pesan kematiannya. "Hiduplah, hiduplah dengan te-tenang–ukh!–sembuhkan dirimu. D-dan h-hi-hidup-lah dengan nor-mal."

Mendengar itu, serbuan air mata terjun dari mata safir Naruto. Ia menggeleng kuat dan mengenggam tangan Hinata dengan sangat erat. Seakan tidak mau kehilangan Hinata. "Jangan! Tolong, aku tidak akan bisa tenang hidup tanpamu. Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata! Maafkan aku yang tidak jujur padamu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya. Maafkan aku karena sempat menjauh darimu," cecar Naruto, dan di kalimat berikutnya isak tangis Naruto pecah, sebagai ungkapan emosinya yang bercampur aduk. "Aku seharusnya tidak menuruti si brengsek itu untuk menjauhimu, maafkan aku, Hinata!"

Kepala Hinata menggeleng lemah, dan senyum itu belum pergi dari wajahnya yang pucat. "Tidak, ini bu-kan–ukh–salahm-mu." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil napas, "t-tidak apa, N-Na-Naruto- _kun_. Jangan–ukh–me-memi-in-nta ma-a-af."

Deru napas Hinata yang semakin terputus-putus membuat Naruto semakin khawatir. Dengan sigap ia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dan tak bosan meminta maaf dengan derai air mata. Ia ingin merasakan detak jantung yang melemah milik orang yang ia cintai.

"Tolong, jangan pergi. Tetap di sini, Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata ingin membalas pelukan itu, namun ia tidak bisa. "Ma-a-af, N-Naruto- _k-ku-kun_."

Di akhir napas Hinata, Naruto berteriak tidak terima pada semesta malam. Ia tidak terima dengan kematian gadis dalam pelukannya. Ia merutuki dirinya lebih dalam dari samudra, lebih tinggi dari langit angkasa. Naruto begitu membenci dirinya, membenci sisi lainnya, dan membenci kebodohannya.

Naruto baru sadar, seharusnya ia sudah membunuh si Uzumaki dari awal. Semua kehancuran dalam diri Naruto berasal dari sisi brengsek itu. Ia tidak akan kehilangan Hinata, kehidupannya tidak akan sehancur ini jika ia sudah sadar dari awal. Ia akan lebih bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang tenang. Tertawa bersama Hinata, hidup satu atap dengannya dalam penuh atmosfir kebahagiaan.

Tak semuanya kisah dalam hidup berakhir bahagia–Naruto menyadarinya. Namun ia tak menyangka itu merenggut kebahagiaan cintanya. Ia tidak terima. Naruto begitu terpuruk dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh Hinata yang mulai dingin.

Ia kehilangan Hyuuga Hinata. Yang mengerti semua kekurangan dan kelebihannya dengan kekurangan dan kelebihan gadis itu. Yang mampu menerimanya, mengesampingkan nasib mereka yang sama-sama hitam dan gelap. Ia tidak ingin bertahan hidup karena ia yakin tidak ada seprangpun di luar sana yang mampu menerimanya sama dengan Hinata menerimanya.

Naruto ingin menebus rasa bersalahnya atas kisah cinta yang mengenaskan tertoreh dalam kertas kehidupan. Ketika mata birunya menangkap satu objek dalam genggaman Hinata, ia menemukan hal tepat untuk menebus semuanya dan merasakan ketenangan dalam dirinya.

Ia berniat untuk bunuh diri.

Baginya, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk bebas dari belenggu Uzumaki Naruto yang mengikatnya selama belasan tahun. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk bisa kembali bersama Hinata. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara baginya untuk memulai kehidupan baru dalam sejarahnya.

Tatkala besi obeng itu menancap menembus jantungnya, Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sakit yang menurutnya sama sakit dengan apa yang Hinata rasakan sebelumnya–meskipun ia tahu itu belum seberapa. Semakin dalam ia menancapkan obeng itu, semakin dalam doanya untuk menyusul gadis Hyuuga itu. Hingga akhirnya ia hampir sampai di ujung kehidupannya, Naruto membuka matanya yang sayu seraya berucap satu kalimat.

"Tunggu aku, Hinata- _chan_."

Dan semuanya dalam pandangan Naruto, gelap.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** _I hope the feels will get into your heart, readers! Baru kali ini saya buat sad-ending dan saya baper:') Maaf update-nya lama tidak seperti biasanya, karena cukup susah mengumpulkan feels untuk chap terakhir ini. Sampai pakai dua lagu untuk membuat adegan gore dan sad-endingnya, hehe. Long chap for the last!_

 _Terima kasih dengan semua views, visits, favorites, follows, dan reviews yang sudah kalian berikan di fict ini. Maaf kalau sampai di chapter terakhir ini masih belum memuaskan kalian, tapi di fict selanjutnya White akan berusaha lebih keras lagi dalam berkontribusi di entri FNI._

* * *

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _ **dekfarel526, Reichan Hiyukeitashi, Adinda790,** qyu, **si-ders, followers, and favorites**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
